Crashed
by Yazzy Dollface
Summary: After Yazoo suffers a terrible injury in a motorcycle accident at his older brother's track , he is left broken both physically and emotionally, until a certain redheaded man walks into his life and teaches him that life is worth living and to not give up
1. Chapter 1

A/N This takes place in an alternate universe. Not the game or the movie. Just a little idea I had rolling around in my head. Some characters may be OCC . The main couples are gonna be Reno/Yazoo and Cloud/Sephiroth. The rating may change later

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Sephiroth looked out over the track , he still could not believe how much things had changed since the death of his parents 10 years earlier, in a tragic car accident . At the tender age of 18 he had suddenly been thrust into the roll of parent and caregiver to his 3 younger brothers . Loz had been 10 at the time , the twins Kadaj and Yazoo had been 7. Hard to believe he raised 3 boys from such a young age and attended college. He graduated top of his class and now , at 28, he was the owner and operater of the biggest dirt bike stunt ,and race track in the state . Not surprisingly his younger brothers were the star attraction. They always loved the roar of the engine of their motorized dirt bikes, and could perform the most gut-wrenching stunts.

Sephiroth always kept a full time paramedic team on hand incase of an emergency, however nothing more serious had happened short of a sprained wrist or a twisted ankle. He was very grateful. The track was open to anyone who wanted to race on it , but to ride the more advanced tracks , you had to have specific qualifications. Perhaps that was the reason for the tracks good record of safety. He was grateful for Cloud and Zack too. They were his best friends and he leaned on them alot in those early years. They were now the paramedics he hired for the track fulltime . They always seemed to be there for him. Zack's girlfriend , Areith was especially wonderful, she would babysit at the drop of a hat if he needed a break or had to study. The boys loved her ,and she loved them too. They were fairly well behaved growing up and gave Sephiroth very little trouble. Loz was a little tempermental, and whined if he didn't get his own way . Kadaj could be a little selfish , and would , very rarely throw a tantrum if he didn't get his own way, and Yazoo well he was the complete oppisite of his twin and was just too quiet . He was shy to the point of being almost withdrawn. Areith soon got him out of his shell and now he was , even though still incredibly shy , able to look most people in the eye. But for the most part they were really good kids. He was proud of each of them.

Sephiroth was drawn out of his thoughts at the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned to see the track mechanic , Cid Highwind , enter the room.

" Seph I think you should have a look at Yaz's bike , I think he bent the front forks on that last jump. I don't think he should ride it in the race this afternoon. " Cid informed him.

"Ok Cid thanks." Sephiroth looked back out over the tracks once more. " Have you told Yaz yet?"

" No can't find the little shit! I swear someone has to nail his feet to the floor!" Cid said as he walked away. Sephiroth chuckled at Cid's heavy southern accent , and the mental picture of anyone attempting to keep either one of the boys to sit still for 5 minutes , they were , all three adrenalin junkies .

Sephiroth followed Cid to the garage to inspect the bike, and noted the damage . Yazoo would have to use his back-up bike for the upcoming race . He was not going to be happy about it , but safety first was Seph's policy. All the racers in the circuit knew and respected that , especially his brothers.

" Ok Cid I will go find him and tell him to get his back-up bike out of the shed. You order whatever parts you need to fix this one . Let me know what you need and how much . I will cut you a cheque to cover the expense." Seph said as he left the garage to find his younger brother.

He soon found Loz , in his usual spot , the snack bar , which was run Loz's girlfriend Tifa. " Loz have you seen Yazoo anywhere? I need to dicuss this afternoon's race with him.

" Yea the last I saw of him he was sat in the observation booth with Elana. They were watching Kadaj winning the last race." Loz informed him. " Kadaj just went up there as well"

" Ok thanks Loz , Bye Tifa" Seph said as he went in search of said younger brothers.

As he began walking up the stairs to the indoor observation booth he heard the voices of the 17 year old twins. They didn't argue very often , but when they did , it was best to stay out of their way. It usually didn't last long and was never very serious, but this time was different.

" How many times have I told you to stay away from _**MY**_ girlfriend Yazoo!? You always spend too much time with her , go find your own girlfriend! " Kadaj was yelling at Yazoo. " Get real Kadaj , she was my best friend _**long**_ before she was your girlfriend." Yazoo responded , just as loudly " I will hang out with her any time I dam well please!"

"Guys please stop fighting." Came the quieter voice of Kadaj's girlfriend Elana. " I would but Yazoo needs to know that he can't go taking my girl ! " Kadaj spoke to Elana a little softer than he had to Yazoo. " OMG Kadaj you are such an insecure brat! I don't want to steal your girlfriend! You really need to Grow up! " Yazoo said . " Don't tell me to grow up you jackass, I am 15 minutes older than you! " Kadaj said . " You would never say it , you are acting like a spoiled brat Kadaj!" Yazoo yelled , annoyed that Kadaj was acting the way he was. " Drop dead Yazoo! " Kadaj yelled back, feeling embarrassed at being called a brat in front of Elana. " " I will sooner or later Kadaj " Yazoo responed , turning his back to Kadaj . " Yea? Well I hope it's sooner , rather than later Yazoo! Kadaj yelled in anger again. Yazoo was taken aback at the statement. " I hope you don't mean that Kadaj" he said , feeling a little hurt by the statement. " Maybe I do " Kadaj sneered , his anger getting the best of him.

Sephiroth figured it was time to interveen in the argument. " ok that's enough out of both of you! What has gotten into you two?" He said upon entering the room. Yazoo said nothing and stormed out of the room before Sephiroth could inform him about the bike. " kadaj , I am surprised at you ! " Elana said turning towards her seething boyfriend " You know Yaz and I are just friends! How could you treat your brother like that?" " She's right Kadaj. What you said to Yazoo was un-called for" Sephiroth looked down at Kadaj . Kadaj bowed his head in shame " I'm sorry , it's just I really love you Elana. " " I love you too, please trust that I am not gonna leave you for anyone , especially Yaz. " She said . " I will go find Yazoo and appolligize to him. " Kadaj said as he was leaving the observation room. "Tell him he needs his back-up bike for the race this afternoon ok Kadaj" Sephiroth called out to his retreating back. "Ok Seph no problem!" Kadaj called back from the stairs. " brothers" Sephiroth said with an exasperated roll of his eyes, earning a giggle from Elana . " They are special alright " she said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is alternate universe

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

Yazoo stomped down over the stairs , more frustrated with Kadaj than he had ever felt in his entire 17 years of life. His twin was always louder and more bolder than he was and Yazoo hated the fact that Kadaj knew exactly what buttons to push to upset him. This time it went beyond frustration; this time it actually hurt. His twin's words echoed in his head " _**Drop dead Yazoo!" " I hope it's sooner , rather than later!"**_

He had stormed off when Sephiroth came into the observation booth , too angry and hurt to respond and too proud to cry in front of his brothers and Elana. So he left without a word. Why couldn't Kadaj understand that he didn't want to date Elana ? She was his best friend , in fact , his only friend. That was why he spent so much time with her. Outside of his brothers and Elana , Yazoo didn't talk to , let alone hang out with anyone. That's why it upset him so much when Kadaj acted like a jealous bafoon. The best cure for upset feeling in his little world was a blast of adrenalin and the upcoming race would provide such an outlet. There was nothing Yazoo loved more than the feel of his bike's engine reving or sailing through the air jumping a ramp in one of the stunt shows that he , Kadaj and Loz performed in on a daily basis.

With thoughts of the race came thoughts of his bike. He loved his main bike. It was the first stunt bike Seph had ever bought him . He took special care of it , and loved it . Seph had given him another one since , but it didn't hold a candle to the one Yazoo used every day. So the second bike was locked in the storage shed , as a back-up . Just incase his beloved "Velvet Nightmare" as he had named it , sustained serious damage, which thankfully it never had.

Cid , the mechanic , was a whiz and took care of all their bikes, even the ones in storage , to make sure they were all in perfect running condition. Loz would help Cid out whenever he was not racing or performing in the stunt show.

Yazoo walked into the garage looking for Cid to see if " Velvet Nightmare " was ready for the race. He walked over to the sleek black and silver bike , which was parked in the center of the garage. " Cid is my bike ready?" Yazoo called out . he didn't recieve an answer so he assumed Cid had finished his work and was gone to lunch. He pushed "Velvet Nightmare" out the garage and to the starting line for the race. Usually he would give his bike a thorough inspection before any race or show , but the argument with Kadaj was still on his mind and he was distracted by the thoughts echoing around in his head.

 **" Racers take your positions"** The announcement came over the loud speaker. Yazoo mounted his bike and secured his helmet . He was looking forward to this.

Sephiroth walked into the garage looking for Yazoo. Kadaj had looked everywhere with no luck , so he figured Yazoo was avoiding Kadaj until he cooled off. Sephiroth took up the searchagain and started in the garage figuring he would be in there to check on his beloved "velvet Nightmare. " " What a name for a bike " Sephiroth thought to himself as he approached the garage work bays. Cid was just coming out of his back room officer. He had been on the phone locating parts for Yazoo's bike.

" Cid , where is Yazoo's bike?!" Sephiroth asked alarmed at not finding it parked in the garage. " " It was right here when I went out back to make the calls to track down the parts" Cid said scratching the back of his head. " You don't suppose yer brother came in here and took it" Cid said, color draining from his face.

"Oh my God ! The race is about to start ! " Sephiroth exclaimed, running out of the garage.

" Please don't let me be too late! " Sephiroth thought desperately as he ran towards the race track .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N see first Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Yazoo bolted from the starting line , adrenaline pumping through his Viens. Happier then he had been 10 minutes before. This was his release from tention ; this was his outlet . " I shouldn't let Kadaj get to me . I'll go talk to him after the race and appolligize for storming off lol " Yazoo thought to himself . He rounded the first corner of the race track. It was then that he noticed " Velvet Nightmare " was not responding as quickly as it should . The bike seemed a little jumpier than usual , and slightly harder to control. " Nah Cid fixed her" he thought, " just my nerves getting to me after fighting with Kadaj." He reved up the engine a little faster , hoping to overtake the rider who had just passed him . He continued without incident until the racers hit the forth curve in the track . That's when something happened to the front fork of the bike . Yazoo felt the bike lurch under him. He lost control, crashing hard into the concrete wall surrounding the race track. The bike's front fork broke completely off at that point , driving the front down into the roadway . Yazoo and the bike flipped and overturned midair and landed in a heap in the middle of the racetrack. " Velvet Nightmare " came to rest on Yazoo's lower right leg . Yazoo's world went black.

Kadaj and Elana were watching the latest race when they heard footsteps behind them . They turned around to see Loz and Tifa had joined them to watch Yazoo in the race.

" What's up squirt?" Loz said to Kadaj as he ruffled his hair. " Knock it off Loz ! I'm trying to watch Yaz win the race. He has virtually no compitition down there, and I want to see when it's nearly over . I'm gonna meet him at the finish line. I sort of owe him a major apology " Kadaj said , cheeks reddening from embarrassment. " Don't worry about it Kadaj , you know Yazoo will forgive you. He always forgives your stupidity! " Loz said , laughter apparent in his voice." I hope you're right Loz . I think I really blew it this time ." Kadaj bowed his head . " What did you say that he would never forgive ?" Tifa asked " Elana spoke up " He told Yaz to drop dead , and when Yazzy said "I will sooner than later" , Mr. Wonderful here" she jabbed a thumb in Kadaj's direction ; said " I hope it's sooner rather than later ", to which Yaz said I hope you don't mean that". Loz looked down at Kadaj , " wow man that was harsh , but I'm sure he will forgive you. He always does. " " I hope you're right Loz" Kadaj answered , hope beginning to stir in his heart.

Suddenly there was the sound of tires screeching and a loud crash below them . Everyone rushed over to the observation window to see what had happened. They had been distracted by the conversation and didn't notice what had happened below them until they heard the crash. " OH MY GOD! YAZOO!" Kadaj screamed and ran for the door , Loz and the girls right behind him.

Sephiroth rounded the corner heading to the start line but he was too late. The race had begun . He ran to the announcer booth to put a halt to the race . Just as he got there he heard the sound he hope never to hear , the sound of a major crash on his raceway , and he knew it was his baby brother. " Oh God please let him be ok!" Sephiroth thought as he took off towards the track again.

The other racers had all stopped and made room for the on sight ambulance to drive onto the track . Sephiroth arrived just as Zack and Cloud were jumping out to attend to Yazoo . " YAZOO ! " Kadaj screamed as he ran up to his twin . He knelt at Yazoo's side , but Zack told Seph to take him back , they needed room to work. They took the bike off Yazoo's leg , and Sephiroth gasped covering Kadaj's eyes. " Loz take Kadaj and get him away from here , neither one of you needs to see this" Sephiroth said in a stern voice leaving no room for arguement. Loz backed away pulling Kadaj with him. Worry evident on his face , Tifa and Elana followed Loz.

He turned back to Cloud and Zack" How bad is it ? " " Well it doesn't look good Seph" Cloud said , "but we will get him stablized and get him to the hospital" . " " His right lower leg is shattered by the looks of it , " Zack added " And his left arm , doesn't look good either" . " He is unconscious , but breathing. Get the stretcher" Cloud told Zack.

They braced his arm and splinted his leg. They then fitted him with a neck collar as a precaution . They also left Yazoo's helmet on and gingerly rolled him onto a backboard , as was standard procedure for any crash victim. They then placed him on the stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance. " Sephiroth hop in the front . You can ride to the hospital with us " Cloud said. " Zack will be working on him in the back, and needs room."

" Ok Cloud , I am gonna call Loz's cell and tell him to meet us at the hospital." Sephiroth said , his voice beginning to quiver. " Please I lost my parents , don't take my little brother too" he thought as he dialed Loz's cell and climbed abourd the ambulance . Zack jumped in the back and Cloud climbed into the driver's seat. " He is gonna be ok Seph " Cloud tried to reassure Sephiroth . " I hope so Cloud" Seph said as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N see first Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Sephiroth paced the waiting room at the hospital , waiting for word on Yazoo's condition. He had been rushed straight into surgery upon his arrival.

Loz and Tifa were sat on the benches nearest to Sephiroth and Kadaj huddled in the corner by himself . Elana walked up to Sephiroth. " Seph , would you please come talk to Kadaj , he is blaming himself for what happened to Yazoo." Elana said , looking up at him with pleading eyes. " He believes that Yazoo never would have crashed if he wasn't so upset about what he had said to him ". Sephiroth looked over at Kadaj , his heart wrenched at the sight. Kadaj was in the corner sat on the floor knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped aound them. He was crying uncontrollably. Sephiroth walked up to his little brother and reached down to him , pulling him up off the floor and into a tight embrace. " Kaddy , this is in no way your fault ." Sephirth said , placing a finger under Kadaj's chin and forcing his face up to look him in the eye. " YES IT IS! If I hadn't fought with him and said what I said it never would have happened! " Kadaj said as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. Sephiroth held him tighter , " No Kadaj , the bike was damaged before the race began . The front forks were cracked. Cid was going to fix it . That's why Yaz was suppossed to use his back-up bike for the race" Seph told him. " Yaz just got to the bike before we had a chance to warn him . He was unaware of the damage to the bike or he never would have left the garage with it Kadaj. It was nobody's fault . It was just a stupid accident ok. " Sephiroth moved Kadaj to arms lenght so he could look him in the eye better . " Please don't do this to yourself Kadaj . It was NOT your fault . You love Yazoo and he knows that . Yazoo loves you too. " Sephiroth brought him into a hug again . Kadaj hugged Sephiroth and nodded " Ok . God I hope he pulls through "Kadaj said , some of the tention leaving his body . " we will know soon I hope " sephiroth tried to reassure him. Kadaj turned and went to sit with Loz , Elana looked at Sephiroth silently thanking him.

Zack and Cloud walked into the waiting area . Cloud walked up to Sephiroth and placed a hand on his shoulder " you holding up ok?" he asked. " I think I am doing better than Kadaj. He is blaming himself because he and Yaz had been argueing just before the race." Seph looked over at Kadaj , hoping his words had sunk into that thick skull of his. " I just explained to him that it wasn't his fault, but you know how stubborn he is ." Cloud nodded , then placed a cup of hot coffee in Sephiroth's hand , " You look like you could use this " he said , smiling at Sephiroth. Seph nodded and took a sip, " Thanks Cloud , you always seem to know what to do to help me" . " Cloud bowed his head for a minute and looked back up to Sephiroth " That's because I love you , " he said leaning up to kiss Sephiroth.

They had known each other most of their lives , so nobody was surprised when the two of them fell in love just after Sephiroth opened the track. Their relationship was no secret.

They broke apart when they heard a small chuckle coming from Kadaj . Zack was kneeling on the floor in front of him , and doing something to cheer him up. Sephiroth was so gratful to him for that. It seemed no matter what the circumstances were zack could always cheer everyone up.

Five hours later

Sephiroth was once again pacing the waiting area , worry evident on his face . Kadaj had fallen asleep with his head on Loz's lap , exausted from crying earlier. " At least he isn't blaming himself anymore " Sephiroth thought as he glanced over at Kadaj. Loz had his head leaned on the back of the bench and had his eyes closed also taking a nap.

Areith had joined them at the hospital and she and Zack had gone to a local fast food place to get everyone something to eat . They hadn't returned yet. Tifa and Elana were talking in the corner , while Cloud stood by and watched Sephiroth closely for signs of exaustion.

He looked up just as the surgeon walked into the room , and went over to support his very worried boyfriend.

"Mr. Winters?" He asked looking at Sephiroth .

"Yes that's me . How is my little brother?" He said. " Hello , my name is Dr. Rufus Shinra. " The doctor said , shaking Sephiroth's hand "Yazoo is stable for now but I do have some bad news . May we go somewhere to talk privately?".

"What's going on? Tell me . These people are my family, they have a right to know what's going on " Sephiroth said . The doctor looked at Cloud, " Is he family too ? I thought he was one of the paramedics that brought your brother in." "I am his boyfriend, now just tell us what's happening !" Cloud answered, not very pleased that the doctor was hesitating in telling Sephiroth what he wanted to know.

The doctor nodded , " I'm sorry . I just wanted to make sure it was ok to speak in front of all of you. , your brother sustained a medium concussion , and a broken wrist." He bowed his head and took a deep breath . He hated giving bad news to families , especially to those who had already suffered a tragedy in the past as this family had in losing their parents.

Sephiroth's stomach was in knots . The last time a doctor acted like this when telling him news , his parents had been killed in an accident. He looked to Cloud , who took his hand.

"Your brother's lower right leg was severly crushed by the weight of the motorcycle. There was damage not only to the bones , but the musclular system and the vascular systems were also badly damaged." bowed his head and took a deep breath. " I'm sorry , I tried my best to save it "

" What do you mean save it?! " Sephiroth said raising his voice in alarm. " I had to amputate Yazoo's leg below the knee. I am truely sorry. " He turned to walk away and stopped . "Really , I am sorry . I know your family has been through a lot . If there was any other way , I would have done it. "

" I know " Sephiroth said , his voice cracking. " Thank-you for saving his life".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : see first Chapter

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

* * *

Kadaj woke up to a sound he had not heard since he was seven years old . It was the sound of his oldest brother crying. He jumped up waking Loz in the process. " Oh my God Sephiroth ! Is Yaz ...Is he ...? " Kadaj couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Loz was on his feet at at Sephiroth's side in seconds .

" No he is alive , and he is stable" Sephiroth said with slight sniffle. " Then why are you crying?"Loz asked concern lacing his voice. " You haven't cried since mom and dad... since they died".

Sephiroth took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke again. " I think you two had better sit down . I need to explain something to you". " Seph, is he paralized or something?! You're scaring me ! " Kadaj said frantically as he went to sit on the bench he and Loz had been napping on . Elana sat next to him and held his hand. Tifa joined Loz.

Cloud walked over and stood at Sephiroth's side . " You can do this , I am here with you." he whispered in Sephiroth's ear. Seph nodded and walked over to talk to Kadaj and Loz.

"Boys , as you both know Yazoo was unconscious when he was brought in. He has a medium concussion . " " What does that mean ? Has he got some kind of brain damage? " Loz asked instantly on alert. " No" Cloud explained. "He is gonna be ok where that is concerned. "

" Then why is Sephiroth so upset?' Kadaj asked starting to panic. " Well in addition to a broken wrist , he also had his right lower leg crushed" Sephiroth began but had to stop talking again to regain his composure. When he looked into the faces of his two younger brothers he knew it was gonna crush them. " The surgeon did everything he could to save Yazoo's leg , but there was just too much damage. They...they had to amputate it from below the knee down"

Kadaj shook his head in negation. " NO! No! I don't believe you! " . " Kadaj , please calm down " Elana said . " He is alive . For that we can be grateful" she said pulling Kadaj into a hug. " But he will never be able to ride again" Kadaj said miserably.

Loz stood up and began pacing the floor . " When can we see him Seph?"

" You can visit your brother when he awakens " came a voice from the doorway of the waiting area.

They looked over to see a slender male nurse stood in the doorway , his long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. "My name is Tseng. I am Yazoo's nurse for the evening and I need to go over some rules before I allow anyone one into the room to see him ." Tseng informed them . " If you and your brothers would follow me please?" . Tseng turned and walked out of the waiting area. Cloud told Sephiroth not to worry he was gonna wait with Elana and Tifa for them to come back. Zack and Areith walked in just as Sephiroth and the boys were walking out . Cloud sat them down to explain things to them.

They were brought to a conferance room , where Dr. Shinra and another male were waiting for them . Dr. Shinra stood up and walked over to greet them . " How are you holding up Mr. Winters ? " he asked , concerned for how tired Sephiroth looked." I'm ok , just tired , and please call me Sephiroth . " " Fair enough , if you call me Rufus . I just checked in on Yazoo. He is resting comfortably. You may see him once this meeting is over ok? " Rufus told them leading them to the table in the center of the room.

" I suppose you are wondering what this is about? " Rufus asked as he sat down next to the other male at the table . Sephiroth nodded and sat across from Rufus while kadaj and Loz sat on either side of him. " If this is about insurance or something like that , let me assure you that I have full policies on all the boys and the track. " Sephiroth began , but Rufus held up a hand to stop him . "Relax Sephiroth . It is nothing like that . I just wanted to prepare you for what you are going to see when you walk into Yazoo's room and introduce you to the best physio therapist in the business. In fact he specializes in amputation and rehabilitation. "

Sephiroth visably relaxed at looked at the man in question. " Sephiroth this is Vincent Valentine. " rufus said. " Pleased to meet you Vincent. Do you think you can help my little brother?"Sephiroth asked as he shook Vincent's hand.

" I'm damn well gonna try". Vincent responded.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N See first chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

After Rufus and Tseng went over the proceedures and the rules of visiting hours Sephiroth took Kadaj in with him to see Yazoo first. There was only two people at a time able to visit and Sephiroth knew Kadaj was still feeling terrible after his arguement with Yazoo before the accident. " He looks so pale , and he is bruised to hell and back " Kadaj said as he sat next to Yazoo and held his hand. " He is gonna be ok though, right ?"

" Yea, if what Vincent says is true . " Sephiroth said as he ran his fingers through Yazoo's long silver hair. Of all his younger brothers Yazoo looked the most like him. He remembered when Yazoo had turned 13 . " I'm gonna grow my hair long just like you sephiroth!" he had said. Seph smiled at the memory.

Vincent had informed them that because Yazoo still had his knee , he would have an easier time getting used to a prostetic . Yazoo's leg had been amputated half way down his calf and shin. That would be an advantage for him Vincent said . Sephiroth hoped Vincent was right.

Yazoo loved riding , he was gonna be devistated when he woke up to discover that he had lost his leg. " I'm sure he'll be fine Kadaj. " Sephiroth said looking at Kadaj. Kadaj's eyes were red and puffy from crying and he looked exausted. " Come on Kadaj , I want you to go home and get some rest. You will be no good for Yazoo if you are falling flat on your face." Sephiroth said as he pulled Kadaj to his feet. " The same could be said for you Mr. Winters " Tseng said as he entered the room to check on Yazoo's vitals. " Go home and get some rest . He has been sedated and will not wake up until tomorrow morning." Sephiroth ran his fingers through Yazoo's hair once again. " You're right Tseng and please , call me Sephiroth. Can Loz see him before we leave for the night?" . Tseng finished taking Yazoo's blood pressure and looked at Sephiroth " Yes but he can only stay for a few minutes , then I am kicking you all out to go home to rest" Tseng said . Sephiroth took Kadaj and lead him from the room , returning a few minutes later with Loz. " Oh my God Seph. He looks so tiny in that bed" Loz said walking over and reaching out to touch Yazoo's face , only to stop himself . " I hope he is gonna be able to ride again " " Vincent Valentine is the best of the best at what he does Loz " Tseng said as he was checking the computerized IV system connected to Yazoo's right wrist. " If anyone can get your little brother back on his feet , so to speak, it's him." Loz nodded and hoped Tseng was right.

" Now out , both of you . you need rest as much as he does . He will not wake up before eight tomorrow morning . You may come back then and see him ." Tseng said pointing to the door , with a smile on his face. " Sephiroth hesitated . Tseng knew what Sephiroth was worried about . He was worried Yazoo would wake up and discover his injury before Sephiroth returned the next morning. " Sephiroth please , you need to rest. I promise you he will not wake up tonight. I told you he is sedated, but if I feel he is going to wake up before you get back I will call you ok. " Sephiroth nodded and left the room. Loz followed him. " I will take Kadaj home. Is it ok if Tifa and Elana spend the night?" Loz asked as they walked down the corridor . " Yes I think that's a great idea. Elana will help Kadaj settle down . I really like her " Sephiroth said . " She has a certain way with him ". They reached the waiting area and sephiroth told them they had to leave for the night.

Cloud walked over to sephiroth. " Why don't you come home with me tonight? Loz can take care of Kadaj and I am worried about you. " cloud said laying a hand on Sephiroth' s cheek.

" Yea I'll handle things at home. You go spend some time with Cloud " Loz said hugging Sephiroth. " You two never get any time together , and you could use some alone time . Especially tonight " Sephiroth nodded his head " Ok if you're sure Loz. But call me if you need anything . You have my cell number , Cloud's Cell and his home phone number. I mean it . Call me no matter what time it is ok." Loz agreed and left the hospital with Kadaj , Tifa and Elana in tow.

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud . " I don't know what I would do without you . You were there when my parents died, you helped me with the boys, and now you are picking me up again. " Cloud ran a hand through Sephiroth's hair and looked him in the eye. " Zack and Areith were there too you know . " " I know , but you keep me grounded . When I feel like I want to crumble into a thousand pieces , you are there to pick up those pieces Cloud. I love you ".

Cloud took Sephiroth's hand and lead him out of the waiting room and towards the exit. " you need to get some rest . Come on I will give you a massage to ease the tention you are feeling. " Sephiroth allowed himself to be lead to Cloud's car." When did you go home to get the car?" He asked a little confused. " I didn't . Areith went over to my house with the spare key I gave her to look after my cat, while I am working at the track. She went in took my car keys and drove over here knowing I wouldn't leave your side to get it . She then went home with Zack when he left." Sephiroth smiled . He had to admit , he had the best group of friends any man could ask for. " Zack better marry her ." Sephiroth said with a smile as he got in the car. "Can we stop into Cid's on the way home? I want to make sure he is ok. I bet he is blaming himself just like Kadaj did" Sephiroth asked as Cloud got behind the wheel. " Sure hun , anything you want".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This was a really long chapter to write . I also added a lemon to this chapter between Cloud and Sephiroth. It is my first time writing one I hope I created the mood properly. So Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

On the way to Cloud's house they stopped by Cid's apartment . Sephiroth had been correct in his assumption that Cid was indeed blaming himself for Yazoo's accident. " I should have put a sign on it or locked it up" he had said . He had ever typed up a letter of resignation , sighting that Sephiroth needed a more "observant mechanic" on his staff. Sephiroth finally convinced Cid that it was not his fault and he expected him to be back in the garage as soon as the track was up and running again. Sephiroth decided that he was going to close the track and stuntway for about a week for repairs on the raceway and to give everyone a break to calm freyed nerves.

By the time they had arrived at Cloud's , Sephiroth was exausted and had fallen asleep in the car. Cloud shut off the engine and looked over at him. " You are always so strong for everyone else Sephiroth, now let me be strong for you" Cloud thought as he gazed at the sleeping face of his boyfriend. He hated to wake him up , but he had no choice . Sephiroth could not sleep in the car.

He reached over and gentely touched Sephiroth's cheek. " Babe , we're at my place, wake up"

Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked around. " We're here already?" . Cloud chuckled , " you fell asleep. Come on . I'll run a bath for you or you can have a nice hot shower while I cook you up something to eat. Then you are getting some rest."

Sephiroth got out of the car and looked at Cloud as he got out. " A shower and food sound wonderful" . Cloud unlocked the house and lead Sephiroth inside. " How does a veggie loaded omlette sound?" "Fantastic" Sephiroth said heading up the stairs to take a shower.

Cloud went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, and began chopping vegetables for Sephiroth's omlette. He couldn't believe how strong Sephiroth had been for the last ten years since his parent's deaths . He had taken on the resonsibility of becoming a parent to his little brothers . He completed college , started the racepark and now Yazoo's accident. He remained so calm all the time. He was bound to crack sooner or later. Cloud was determined to be by his side to help him through this latest event.

He thought back on the day he had asked Sephiroth to go out with him , and become more than friends. He was sure Sephiroth would have rejected his feelings . He was very pleasantly surprised to discover that he felt the same way for Cloud. That had been four years ago and they have been together ever since.

Cloud place a frying pan on the stove and poured a little olive oil in it to warm up while he mixed up the omlette. He heard the shower running and smiled. He poured the omlette and added the vegetables. He had made a big enough batch for them both to eat. He set the table and was just taking up their late night dinner when sephiroth came into the dining room wearing the robe he had kept at Cloud's house. " Mmm that smells delicious" he said sitting at the table . " Good you need to eat Sephiroth. You are going to need to be strong for Yazoo the next little while. " Cloud said taking a seat next to Sephiroth. " You know I love you right?" He said taking Sephiroth's hand. "Yes and I love you too" Seph said bowing his head. " Then let me take care of you while you take care of Yazoo ok" Cloud said as he a leaned in to give Sephiroth a gentle kiss on the lips.

They ate in a comfortable silence . Afterwards Cloud stood up and took Sephiroth by the hand and lead him upstairs to the master bedroom . " Take off your robe and go lie down on the bed Sephiroth , I want to give you a massage. You are really tense." Cloud said as he headed for the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. Sephiroth did as Cloud had said and was lying on his stomach when Cloud emerged from the bathroom with a bottle of oil. He drank in the sight before him and had to stop himself from jumping Sephiroth and ravaging him right then and there. He walked over to the bed and climbed on. He poured a little of the oil in his hands rubbed them together to warm it up. He began rubbing Sephiroth's stiff shoulders , slowly working out all the kinks as he worked his lower . He could feel the tension easing out of Sephiroth's body as he worked his way down Sephiroth's back.

When he was finished Sephiroth rolled over and sat up . He leaned in and gave Cloud a kiss ." Thanks Cloud. I feel much better now" . " You're welcome " Cloud said as he returned the kiss.

Cloud stood up to remove his own clothing Sephiroth watched his every move. " God how did I get so lucky? " he thought as he watched Cloud taking his shirt off. Cloud joined him on the bed again and soon they were locked in a passionate kiss. They broke away from each other both needing air and panting. Cloud began laying litte kisses and nibbles on Sephiroth's neck and his hand travelled down Sephiroth's chest to find a pert nipple giving it a gentle pinch, which earned a moan from Sephiroth. Cloud poured some of the oil on his fingers and reached down lower , searching for Sephiroth's enterance. Upon finding it he gently inserted the finger and began a slow rhythm of moving it in and out ,never once stopping his gentle kisses and nibbles to keep Seph calm. Soon he had a second finger, and then a third finger inside his lover, using a gentle scissoring motion to open him up and prep Sephiroth for their love making. He began seaching for the special spot that he knew would give Sepiroth pleasure and he knew he found it when Sephiroth let out a screaming moan . Cloud was painfully erect and was leaking precum by now and could not wait much longer.

" Are you ready for me love?" he asked as he reached down and grabbed Sephiroth's own weeping erection, earning another moan from his silver haired lover. " Yes please Cloud , I can't wait any longer" Cloud lined himself up and gently pushed himself into Sephiroth . Soon he was sheithed fully inside his lover and didn't move until Sephiroth gave the signal that he was ready. Cloud began a gentle rythm , but soon he began thrusting harder and harder into his lover. Sephiroth moaned louder and was soon matching Cloud's every thrust with one of his own. Cloud reached down between them and took Sephiroth's erection in his hand and began pumping it in sync with his thrusts . The added sensation proved to be too much for Sephiroth and he came hard , releasing all the tention and worry he had built up the entire day . Cloud felt Sepiroth's body tightening around him and found his own release seconds later.

He gentally pulled out of Sephiroth and rolled over taking Seph with him. Sephiroth layed his head on Cloud's chest, " Thank-you Cloud . I love you " " I love you too Sepiroth. Go to sleep hun. You need you rest. We will get up early tomorrow morning and go to the hospital ok " Cloud said planting a gentle kiss on Sephiroth's forehead.

Sephiroth was asleep in minutes the day's events having caught up on him. Cloud soon joined him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N See previous chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The next morning Cloud got up early and went downstairs to start a pot of coffee and cook some breakfast. He wanted to make sure Sephiroth had some food in him before they left to go to the hospital. By the time the coffee , bacon , eggs and hash browns were cooked Sephiroth was up, dressed and downstairs and had called his house to check up on Loz and Kadaj. Cloud heard Sephiroth's side of the conversation and assumed he had been speaking to Loz.

"How are they?" Cloud asked as Sephiroth sat down with him to eat breakfast. " Kadaj had a rough night . He kept having nightmares about Yazoo's accident all night" Sephiroth said , as he took a sip of coffee. "He is still asleep. Loz is going to bring him to the hospital this afternoon"

They finished their breakfast in silence and placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. " Come on Cloud, I want to get over to the hospital before Yazoo wakes Up" Sephiroth said as he headed for the front door.

They arrived at the hospital before 8 A.M . Tseng was at the main desk filling out a chart when Sephiroth approached him. "How is Yazoo? Did he wake up last night?" Sephiroth blurted out . " Good morning to you too Sephiroth " Tseng said , humor evident in his voice . " He is fine, and no he didn't wake up . I would have called you if he had ."

Sephiroth bowed his head" Sorry Tseng . I am just anxious to see him ." "Go ahead. I just checked in on him . He is fine"Tseng said with a smile. " Is Cloud allowed to come in with me?" Sephiroth asked . " Is he family?" Tseng asked looking at Cloud with a critical eye. " He's my boyfriend" sephiroth said as he took hold of Cloud's hand, " and I need some support to face this." Tseng nodded, totally understandingthe stress Sephiroth must be feeling." Yes, of coarse he may go in with you . Let me know immediately if your brother regains consciousness" He said turning back to the chart he was filling in.

Sephiroth and Cloud walked into Yazoo's hospital room , hoping to see him awake . Sephiroth walked over and ran his hands through Yazoo's hair. " You always do that " Cloud said in wonder. Sephiroth looked at him in confusion" I always do what?" he asked. " You play with his hair" Cloud said with a small chuckle . sephiroth smiled. "It comforts him" Sephiroth informed Cloud. " After my parents died , he would have bad dreams and would climb in bed with me for almost a year. I would get him back to sleep by playing with his hair. When he turned 13 he informed me was growing it long like mine " Sephiroth said his voice cracking once again. Cloud went over and hugged Sephiroth" Babe don't cry , Tseng and Rufus said he is gonna be ok" Cloud said wiping a tear from Sephiroth's cheek. " I know Cloud but I can't help but worry" Sephiroth said taking a deep breath.

Suddenly they heard a quiet groan and the sound of movement in the bed next to them . Sephiroth went immediatly to Yazoo and took his hand . " Yazoo , can you hear me?! Open your eyes sweetheart" sephiroth said running a hand gently down Yazoo's face. His eyes fluttered and opened and Cloud left the room to get Tseng

" Sephiroth , what happened to me ? Where am I? " he asked , barely above a whisper. " You crashed your bike in the last race. Don't you remember ?" Sepiroth asked in alarm. " Amnesia of the accident is common for someone with a concussion Sephiroth , don't worry. " Sephiroth looked towards the door to see who had spoke to him and was relieved to see Rufus Shinra entering the room. " I was just doing my rounds before change of shift when I overheard your boyfriend telling Tseng that Yazoo was awake , so I figured I would look in on him before I left for the day." Rufus said taking a small flashlight from the front pocket of his scrubs. He walked over to Yazoo and shined the light in his eyes" How are you feeling Yazoo?" He said taking note of the reaction of Yazoo's pupils ." Stiff and sore , my left arm hurts and my right foot feels weird" Yazoo said quietly . Sephiroth , Cloud and Rufus looked at each, then to him. Yazoo noticed the strange look of sadness on his older brother's face " Sephiroth , what's wrong ? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sephiroth bowed his head and took a deep breath to regain his composure ,not knowing how to break the news to his little brother about his amputation. Rufus put a hand on Sephiroth's , shoulder and gave him a look that said " I will take this burden from you." Sephiroth nodded and Rufus began to explain things to Yazoo.

" Yazoo , you were in a very serious accident. You , in fact are very lucky to be alive. Your right lower leg was severely damaged. The surgical team worked on you for five hours last night , but I am sorry ,we were unable to save it. We had to amputate your leg below the knee" Rufus said bowing his head.

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Yazoo sat up and looked towards his leg. Upon seeing the empty space where his lower leg used to be , he bagan to shake his head in negation . " HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO ME!? " Yazoo screamed breaking down . Sephiroth sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his younger brother . " Yazoo, honey, he saved your life ." Yazoo said nothing and just cried on his brother's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N See Previous Chapters

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

* * *

Cloud and Rufus left the room to give Sephiroth and Yazoo some privacy , and so Sephiroth could calm his brother easier. Sephiroth sat on Yazoo's bed and held him until he calmed down. When his sobs subsided Sephiroth placed a finger under Yazoo's chin and forced him to look up. " Sweetheart , I know what Rufus told you is hard for you to accept. He amputated your leg to save your life Yaz. You were bleeding out . The bones were beyond broken, they were shattered , and the muscles , veins and arteries were destroyed." He pulled Yazoo into another hug " He did what he did to save your life."

"My life is ruined Sephiroth! I will never be able to ride again" Yazoo said miserably. Sephioth held Yazoo at arms length to look him in the eyes. " Yazoo , I know you don't believe me right , now but I spoke to a very good Rehabilitation specialist last night. He is very good at what he does. In Fact he specializes in amputation. He said that because you still have your knee and part of your calf and shin , it works in your favor." Yazoo glared at his older brother and laughed bitterly " Ha! yea right! Bullshit Seph! How the hell am I suppose to accept this?" Sephiroth understood Yazoo's hurt and frustration ."You will be able to get a good prostedic and who knows , in all likelihood you may be able to ride again. Please Yazzy . He is coming in this afternoon to speak to you, at least listen to what he has to say?" Sephiroth said as he ran a hand through his little brother's hair , trying to comfort him . He was taken off guard when Yazoo grabbed his hand and pushed it away. " Don't touch me ." Yazoo said as he lied back on the bed. " Yazoo please don't be like that" Sephiroth said " I know you are hurt and upset right now ,but please don't push me away . I love you and I'm worried about you" . Yazoo looked at Sephiroth and bowed his head" I'm sorry sephiroth , I'm just so , ...so ..angry!"

" Those feelings are perfectly normal to have after what happened to you !"came a voice from the doorway . Yazoo and Sephiroth looked up to see a petite woman in a short nurse's uniform walk, or rather bounced into the room. " Hi I'm Yuffie ! I am gonna be your nurse for the day kiddo! You need anything just buzz for me ! Right now though I need to check on your bandages and take your vitals ok . would you please step outside while I do that please?" Yuffie asked asked as she bounced on her tippy toes." Uhh yea ok" Sephiroth said , a little hesitant to leave his little brother with such a hyper nurse. He left the two of them alone so Yuffie could do her duties with Yazoo and went in search of Cloud and Rufus . He wanted to thank Rufus for taking the burden of breaking the news to Yazoo off his shoulders.

He found them stood chatting by the nurses' desk. " How is he ?" Cloud asked as Sephiroth joined them. " Upset , and who could blame him?" Sephiroth said , his heart aching for Yazoo. He looked at Rufus " I want to thank you for taking the burden of telling him. I don't think I could have done it myself" Sephiroth said " I didn't want you to be the one to do it anyway Rufus said. "I didn't recognize him at first when he came in , but it was not the first time I have dealt with you and your family . 10 years ago I was an intern when your parents were in that accident. I was with the doctor that broke the news to you." Sephiroth looked at him surprise evident on his face . " Really? I didn't remember. " " I did" Rufus said. " I remember that you were only 18 and had to face that tragedy. I didn't want you to be burdened like that again. "

Sephiroth nodded " Thank-you so much Rufus . By the way , where is Tseng?" " He is finished his shift and has gone home , why?" Rusus asked . Sephiroth glanced back at Yazoo's hospital room doorway just as Yuffie was emerging . He pointed at her and said " That's why. She seems a little too ...ummm" " Flighty ?" Rufus asked with a grin. " She is a bubble and a clutz , but she is a fabulous nurse. She has a way with people and can cheer anyone up. That's why I assigned her to your brother. I am hoping she will help with his mood "

" I hope you're right Rufus " Sephiroth said . " He is really shy , she may be too much for him to handle " . " Don't worry Sephiroth, he'll be ok . " Rufus said laying a hand on his shoulder again. " I am finished my shift , but I will be back tonight. My colleague Dr . Reeve Tuesti will be here today to look after Yazoo." Rufus chuckled shaking his head . " What are you laughing about ?" Cloud asked , his curiosity getting the best of him. " Reeve uses puppets to break the ice with young patients ,and sometimes adults . His favotire is a cat wearing a crown , which he has named " Cait Sith" Rufus said . " I wonder how Yazoo would react to it" Sephiroth thought for a minute " He may enjoy that , but I doubt he would show it. But if you think it will help with his mood I say go for it "

"Are you speaking badly of my puppet friends again Rufus?" came a voice from behind them . Sephiroth turned around and saw a tall man with a cleanly cropped beard approaching them " Sephiroth allow me to introduce you to Reeve Tuesti" . Sephiroth shook his hand " Hello nice to meet you . This is Cloud Strife ." Sephiroth said indicating His boyfriend. "Pleasure to meet you both . Please call me Reeve, and this is Cait Sith " Reeve said holding up the rather large puppet Rufus had spoken about just prior. " I am just heading in to meet with Yazoo , I would like for you to come with me please " Sephiroth nodded " Please call me Sephiroth. Reeve nodded " Ok . Does your brother like puppets?" Sephiroth laughed . "He has never met one before , but it may be just the trick for breaking the ice. He is incredibly shy. "

" I see , well hopefully he will like my feline friend here" Reeve said as they approached Yazoo's door.

Yazoo was lying back on his bed facing away from them . Sephiroth walked over and got his attention. "Yazzy this is Dr. Tuesti. He has someone he wants you to meet." Yazoo turned his head to reguard the doctor and was met by the black and white face of the puppet in Reeve's hands . " _**Hello Yazoo**_ _"_ the puppet said " _**I'm Cait Sith . It's nice to meet you!"**_ Yazoo looked past the puppet and into Reeve's face . " I am 17 not 7, "he said quietly and turned away once more. " Yazoo don't be rude !" sephiroth reprimanded , but Reeve stopped him " It's ok Sephiroth . He is going to be angry and depressed for a while . Step outside with me for a moment please." Sephiroth stepped outside and looked at Reeve. " Sephiroth I am not a medical doctor . I am a councillor and child phycoligist. What your little brother went through was tramatic , and has bound to have a adverse effect on him . I am here to help him through it " Sephiroth nodded . " I see. Well thanks. I hope you can help him. " Reeve nodded " Me too Sephiroth , me"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N See previous chapters

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

Kadaj and Loz had arrived at the hospital shortly after Reeve had spoken with Yazoo and were visiting with him for a couple of hours when Yuffie walked and and said that it was time for them to go home . " Your brother needs his rest" she said , as she flitted around Yazoo , checking on the IV in his arm and taking notes from the monitor. "You can come back later. Come on out!" Kadaj leaned over and gave Yazoo a hug which Yazoo returned . " We will be back later ok. Thanks for forgiving me for what I said . I still feel like this is my fault " Kadaj said squeezing Yazoo a little tighter. " I told you Kadaj . No it's not your fault my life is ruined" Yazoo said as he withdrew from the hug his twin had given him . " Your life is not ruined Yaz " Loz said . " Whatever " Yazoo said rolling over in his bed " I'll see you guys later". Kadaj looked back at Yazoo as they left the room " I am worried about him Loz . I hope he can recover from this." Loz put his arm around Kadaj's shoulder " I know . I am too , but Seph said that Reeve is gonna work with him . And don't forget what Vincent Valentine said in that meeting last night . " " I know , but he is my twin and I can't help worrying."

They had reached the elevator . The door opened and a redheaded young man about 18 years old emerged not paying attention to where he was going. He walked right into Kadaj , spilling the foam cup of soda he had all over himself and Kadaj in the process. " Oh shit sorry man. I didn't see you" " That's because you weren't looking ya doofus " Kadaj replied whiping the soda off his favorite jeans" The red head stepped back and held his hands up " woah ! Woah! Woah! calm down dude! I said I was sorry! " Kadaj shook his head and stepped aboard the elevator with Loz who had been holding the door and waiting on him " Whatever"

" I hate my life . Way to go Reno" the redhead thought to himself as he continued along the corridor . " How did I get myself into this mess again? " He thought back to the trouble he had gotten himself into 6 months prior . He had been caught Vandalizing the school he was attending , writing slang about the size principal's penis on the outside wall in spray paint . He also remembered the judge's decision " You have 2 choices Mr. Sinclaire, you may go to a youth facility for 6 months , or volunteer at the hospital for 1 year. " He had chosen the volunteer work for 1 year thinking it was the better choice , because he still had his freedom and no criminal record. That was 6 months ago " What was I thinking ?!" he said aloud as he approached the nurses' desk . " What did you say Reno?" Yuffie asked as she looked up.

" Nothing just thinking out loud " he said winking at her . " What have you got for me today yo? " he asked " Well we have a new patient that could use some company to cheer him up, and maybe a book to read or something. " Yuffie said as she stood up . "He is in that room right there " Yuffie said pointing to Yazoo's door . " His name is Yazoo Winters . He lost part of his leg in a motorcycle accident yesterday. He is only 17 . " Reno looked at the door " Ok so how can I help him ?" " I don't know !" Yuffie said waving her arms up and down " just go talk to him or something! I'm gonna go get a coffee . Be right back! " She turned on her heel and flounced away." Coffee is the last thing you need Yuffie " Reno thought to himself " Oh brother" Reno thought as he appraoched Yazoo's door ..

Yazoo had his back turned to the door when Reno entered the room and walked over to the bed . " Yo ! You awake man?" Reno asked . Yazoo had just been drifting off to sleep and jumped when he was spoken to. " Woah! Sorry man didn't mean to startle you " Reno said . Yazoo rolled over and looked at Reno. " Who are you ? " Yazoo asked . " Reno's the name and cheering up is my game!" he said " Oh Please !" Yazoo said rolling his eyes . " I can not handle any more _**"cheering up"**_ , today" he said with a sneer . " Between that doctor with his stupid cat puppet and that airheaded nurse I am all _**cheered**_ out thanks " Reno began to laugh " I hear ya man ! Yuffie is a bit much and Reeve, well don't get me started on that damn puppet master". " Hmm " Was Yazoo's only response. " So how did this happen?" Reno asked pointing to Yazoo's leg. " I can't see how that is any of your buisness" Yazoo said venom in his voice . " Hey take it easy . I'm only trying to have a conversation man!" Reno said raising his hands defensively. " Whatever! " Yazoo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Reno are you annoying people again? " came a deep sensual voice from the doorway. Both youths looked up to see a man with long dark hair walk into the room . He was wearing red scrubs and gave Reno a scathing look. " Hey I was just trying to cheer _Mr. Sunshine_ here up!" he said pointing at a very grumpy Yazoo . " I'm sure you were but I need to speak to him now , so go find someone else to bug ." ' AWWW Vincent I was just getting to know him" Reno said heading to the door . "Out Reno " Vincent said . " Ok , Ok don't go all demon on me ! ! " Reno then turned and looked back at Yazoo ," I'll be back later Dollface , don't leave town before then " . He left before Yazoo could respond. Yazoo rolled his eyes at the comment , then looked at the man who had entered the room . " Hello Yazoo " He greeted , " do you know who I am?"

" Are you the " _**rehabilitation specialist**_ " my brother spoke to last night?" Yazoo said sarchastically. " Yes I am . My name is Vincent Valentine and let me make this clear right now" Vincent said , looking sternly at Yazoo" I am not gonna put up with a bad attitude from you. " Yazoo looked away from Vincent and crossed his arms over his chest. Vincent sized the youth up for a minute before he spoke again . " Yazoo , I know how frustrated and upset you must be feeling right now" . Yazoo turned to glare at Vincent " HOW!? HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM FEELING?!" Yazoo yelled , his anger and frustration getting the better of him . Vincent held up his left hand " Cause I have been through it too" Yazoo looked at Vincent's left arm and discovered it was a prosthetic ... a very advanced prostetic. Yazoo bowed his head " I'm sorry. I just feel so helpless right now . I love riding my motorcycle and now , I can't do that anymore. " Vincent walked over and sat in the chair next to Yazoo's bed . " Yazoo I was feeling the way you are now. I was angry , frustrated and ready to give up. I thought my career as a physoitherapist was over. Then I one day I just said " _**No I am not letting this defeat me**_ " . I picked myself up and worked really hard . I designed this arm and now look at me. I am the top specialist in my field. " Yazoo looked over at Vincent . " Do you really think I can ride again?" he asked tears streaming down his face. Vincent stood up and wiped a tear from Yazoo's face. " Yes Yazoo I believe you can" Vincent looked at him Very seriously . " But I am warning you now . It is not going to be easy. Are you willing to work hard , and work through the pain the next few months are going to bring?" Yazoo thought for a minute then looked up at Vincent , a new fire of determination burning in his eyes . " Yes I think I am "


	11. Chapter 11

A/N See previous chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The next morning

Although Yazoo had initially been encouraged by his conversation with Vincent Valentine , he quickly became depressed and withdrawn again. Yazoo was under the impression that he could begin his physio, and be fitted for a prostetic immediatly , but that wasn't the case.

" You have to wait at least 4-6 weeks Yazoo for your wound to heal." Vincent had informed him.

" Some people can be ready in as little as 10-14 days , but your injury was so servere it may take longer. Plus you have a broken wrist , so crutches are out of the question for you to use"

" That means I will be stuck in a wheelchair right?" Yazoo asked beginning to feel the hope he had built up quicly ebbing away. " I'm afraid so " Vincent said , " but don't feel discouraged . You can start your strenght building exercises tomorrow". Vincent left him alone after that.

That was yesterday. Today he woke up feeling depressed and discouraged. . He wasn't sure of anything anymore . His whole world had been turned upside down, all because he had let a stupid argument with Kadaj get to him . " Why didn't I inspect " Velvet Nightmare" before the race? . What was I thinking ? " he thought as a tear slipped down his cheek. " I always inspect my equipment"

" Good morning Dollface. Whatcha cryin' for ? " Came the overly enthusiastic voice of the last person Yazoo wanted to see. Yazoo looked up with a growl of annoyance to see the redheaded pain in the neck from yesterday afternoon sauntering into his room. " What do you want? " Yazoo asked Crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance." Just came in to see how you were doing. We didn't get to finish our chat from yesterday Dollface."

" Stop calling me that " Yazoo glared at Reno. " Sorry ...ok no more Dollface , How about...hmmm let me think" Reno said tapping a finger on his chin " How about silver angel?"

Yazoo rolled his eye " How about you get out of my room before I crack you over the head with my cast!? " Yazoo said , Shaking his broken wrist at Reno with a glare " Yo! don't be like that Dollface ! ' I am only here to make you happy" Reno said holding his hands up. " You want to make me happy ? Leave me alone "Yazoo said as he turned his back to Reno.

Reno bowed his head " Ok Yazoo I'll leave " . Reno walked out the door and over to the nurse's desk. Tseng was on duty today instead of Yuffie. " You ok Reno? You look like a puppy that's been kicked" Tseng said looking up at the redhead. " I'm kinda worried about that Yazoo Winters guy. He is really depressed. I want to help him but I don't know how" Reno said looking towards Yazoo's door again. Tseng smiled and nodded . Reno may have started volunteering at the hospital initially as court ordered community service , but he was the best volunteer they had. He was not the "bad boy" he made himself out to be . In fact Reno was the exact opposite. He was kind , generious and determined to cheer anyone up who needed cheering up. " Give him time Reno. He has been through a lot in his young life . He lost his parents at 7 , and now this." Tseng said standing up. " have to go check on another patient . I'll see you later Reno."

Reno thought for a few minutes , then took out his cell phone and called his best friend.

" Rude, I need you to do me a HUGH favor man . Meet me at the coffee shop lunch time to talk about it ok. " He snapped his phone shut and looked over at Yazoo's door again . " I am not giving up on you Dollface . No way!" he thought as he walked towards the elevator . The doors opened and a tall man with long silver hair stepped off into the hallway . In fact it was the same hair as Yazoo's . " Yo! you must be related to Dollface!" Reno blurted out before he realized what he had said. "Dollface ?" Sephiroth asked , confusion evident on his face . Reno blushed slightly realizing he had called Yazoo by the pet name he had tagged him with. " Uhhh I mean Yazoo. Hi I'm Reno . I volunteer here . I met Yazoo yesterday " Reno said shaking hands with Sephiroth . " Nice to meet you . I'm " _ **Dollface's**_ " older brother. The name is Sephiroth ." he said with a small chuckle." "Not you again! " came a voice from behind Sephiroth " You ruined my favorite jeans!" Reno looked behind Sephiroth to see the guy he had bumped into yesterday. He hadn't really noticed what he looked like until now." Wow You must be another brother huh?" Reno said . " You all have that pretty color hair?" " Kadaj your jeans were not ruined they just need to be laundered. " Sephiroth said rolling his eyes " quit being dramatic" Sephiroth looked back at Reno . " Yes, all 4 of us got it from out mother. It is a rare gene that causes the hair color. Some people mistake us for being albino , but we aren't ." Reno nodded his head in understanding " I see " he said . "Well I am off . I have an idea on how to cheer up Yazoo but it's gonna take some work. " Reno said as he pressed the button to call the elevator to the floor. " What have you got in mind Reno?" Sephiroth asked. " Not tellin' ya " Reno said dissappearing into the elevator.

Kadaj shook his head " that is one weird guy " he said heading towards Yazoo's room . " That he is Kadaj , but he seems determined to help your brother . " Sephiroth said following Kadaj.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N See previous chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Sephiroth and Kadaj had been visiting with Yazoo for over an hour when Tseng came in and informed them that an orderly was on his way up to take Yazoo down to his first strength building session at physio. " You guys can come back later this evening. He is going to be tired afterwards and is going to need his rest" Tseng said as he unhooked Yazoo's IV and placed a heplock in the shunt in his wrist. Sephiroth bent down and kissed Yazoo on the forehead. " I'll be back tonight ok" he said running his hand through Yazoo's hair. " I guess " Yazoo said bowing his head. Kadaj hugged him tightly " Please Yazoo . Cheer up. You will ride again . I just know you will" Kadaj said as he let Yazoo go.

Just as they were saying their goodbyes the orderly came in with a wheelchair. " Hi Yazoo , name's Barret. I'm here to take you to physio". Yazoo looked from the big man to the wheelchair and sneered. " I don't want to go !" he said looking away. " Yazoo , you have to go " Sephiroth said, taking Yazoo gently by the face to get his attention . " Don't make it harder on yourself than it needs to be ok." Yazoo sighed and looked back at Barret " And just HOW do I get from this bed to that dam wheelchair?" Sephiroth looked sternly at Yazoo " Watch your language Yazoo. This man is here to help you . You are not to disrespect him or anyone else in this place that's trying to help you . Is that clear?"

" Does that include that pain in the neck Reno? " Yazoo asked with a roll of his eyes. Kadaj laughed " I think you should make an exception for him ." Sephiroth shook his head . " I mean it Yaz. " Yazoo looked up at Barret again " I'm sorry" . " Hey kiddo no worries " Barret said as he set the park breaks on the chair and walked over to Yazoo's bedside . " I can lift you to the chair for now , but you will learn how to do this yourself eventually. Sephiroth and Kadaj stepped out of Barret's way and headed for the door ." We will see you later Yaz ok" Sephiroth said as he was leaving . Yazoo wrapped his good arm around Barret's neck and allowed himself to be lifted from the bed to the chair. " Look kid I know that Vinnie is looking after you. He is the best of the best at what he does. Don't look so worried ok" Barett said as he covered Yazoo's legs with a nice warm blanket.

" Easy for you to say" Yazoo muttered as Barret began pushing him towards the door. " Trust me kid. " Barret said as they rounded the corner and headed for the elevator.

Meanwhile elsewhere

Reno sat in the booth of his favorite coffee house waiting for his best friend Rude to show up. He looked up just as a tall dark skinned man with a shaved head and wearing sunglasses sat in front of him . "Took you long enough Rude , " Reno said and grinned at his friend. " So what's this about Reno, what do you need my help with?" Reno sat back and thought for a minute . " There is this really cute guy at the hospital. He lost his lower right leg in an accident earlier the week. He is really depressed and I want to cheer him up. " Reno said as he picked at the rim of his empty coffee cup. Rude just nodded . He knew Reno preferred the company of guys instead of girls . It didn't bother him at all , and had no bearing on their friendship. They had been friends for as long as they could remember. " Ok so how can I help you with that Reno?" Rude asked as the waitress approached with a refill for Reno and serving Rude his usual, which he had ordered on the way into the coffee house. " Does your mom still own that flower shop?"

After they had discussed Reno's plan for Yazoo, they parted ways . Rude went to talk to his mother about the plan , while Reno returned to the hospital to see Yazoo. Upon walking into his room and seeing that Yazoo was not there he walked out to the nurse's desk to inquire about his little " Dollface" .

" Yo! Tseng , where is Yazoo ?" Tseng looked up from the chart he was filling out . " Oh hello Reno. He is downstairs at physio. Reno nodded " Cool when will he be back?" " In about an hour or so , Why?"

" Oh just wondering Reno said leaning in over the desk , trying to look at Yazoo's chart"

" Reno that's private !" Tseng said moving the chart away from Reno's prying eyes. " Woah , take it easy . I'm just trying to figure out his schedule . I am planning a nice surprise for him to cheer him up " Reno said looking a little too innocent. Tseng sized Reno up for a minute before he spoke again . " He has physio every day this week at this time .It will take an hour or 2 every day. Does that give you sufficient time to set up your surprise Reno?" Tseng said raising an eyebrow. " Hell yea! Perfect ! I'll be back tomorrow with my buddy Rude to set it up." He turned to walk away , calling back over his shoulder " Thanks Tseng!" Tseng waved goodbye as Reno boarded the elevator . " Only you Reno , Only you " he thought as he went back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N see previous chapters.

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

* * *

Yazoo was completely exausted after his first Physio session , but it was not as bad as he had feared. He still couldn't wait to get back up to his room and sleep. Barret was busy with another patient , so Vincent decided to bring Yazoo back to his room himself. As he helped Yazoo back into his wheelchair he couldn't help but feel proud of the young patient.

They headed back up to the room . On the way up Vincent told Yazoo how well he did and how proud he was of what he had accomplished." You did really well today Yazoo. It seems you are determined to ride again. Yazoo looked back over his shoulder at Vincent and sighed. " I just want out of this hospital . That Reno guy is driving me nuts." Vincent laughed at the statment and shook his head . " He means well Yazoo . Don't be too hard on him."

Yazoo slumped a litte farther down in the wheelchair. " hmp" was his only response, as he closed his eyes. They reached Yazoo's room a few minutes later and Vincent helped Yazoo back into bed. " I'm proud of what you accomplished today Yazoo. I will see you same time tomorrow ok." Vincent said , heading for the door, taking the wheelchair with him. " Ok " Yazoo said lying back in his bed and yawning . Tseng came in to hook him back up to his IV moments later and discovered Yazoo was already asleep. Tseng silently went about his care of his young patient and then left , closing the door behind him so Yazoo could rest.

Sephiroth , Loz and Kadaj arrived at the hospital that evening , and expected to see Tseng at the nurses' desk. Instead was a young nurse with Red hair . As they appraoched her she looked up . "Hi , you must be Yazoo's family . I'm Cissnei. I'm the nurse looking after him tonight " she said with a smile. " Nice to meet you , I'm Sephiroth , This is Loz and Kadaj " Sephiroth said pointing to each of his brothers in turn, " we all want to visit with Yaz , so we are gonna take turns going into the room. " No need of that , there is only 3 of you " Cissnei said with a smile " you can all go in at the same time ".

Sephiroth thanked her and all three headed for Yazoo's room . Yazoo was still sleeping , exausted from his Physio session that afternoon. They decided to stay and wait for him to wake up. 15 minutes passed when Yazoo began to stir and he opened his eyes . He looked around and blinked " When did you guys get here?" he asked with a yawn and sitting up farther in his bed. " Hey sleepy head Loz said ruffling Yazoo's hair". Yazoo gave his older brother an annoyed glare" What is your fasination with messing up our hair Loz ?" Kadaj asked as he walked over to hug Yazoo. "

"it drives you both crazy " Loz said matter of factly. Sephiroth shook his head and walked over to help Yazoo straighen out his messed up hair. " How was your first physio session today Yazoo?" He asked as he smoothed out Yazoo's hair. " It was ok . Hard as heck , but not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Tseng was right . I was pretty tired afterwards" Yazoo looked out the window next to his bed to see that the sun was almost set. " Wow I must have slept for hours " he said before turning back to face his brothers. " I'm hungry " He said blinking ." I don't think I have eaten in a couple of days " he said . " What would you like? " Loz asked heading for the door . " Some fruit please " Yazoo answered , knowing that if he left it to Loz he would end up with a bag of chips and a soda.

Loz returned 10 minutes later with an apple and a blueberry muffin. " Closest I could get . The cafeteria is closed" . He passed Yazoo the apple and Muffin." Had to go to the coffee counter downstairs. "Yazoo accepted the food and bit into the apple . After swallowing the initial bite he looked at Loz " Close enough. Thanks" They visited for a couple of more hours before Cissnei came in and informed them that visitor hours were over. They left and Yazoo went back to sleep , still exausted from the days events and knowing that tomorrow had more in store.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I noticed the last chapter was a little short , so I tried to make this one a little longer . Enjoy.

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

The next morning Yazoo woke up feeling well rested for the first time since his ordeal began earlier that week. He looked out the window to see that the sun was pretty high in the sky so he figured it was late morning . " Oh hey lazy bones!" came the all too bright and cheerful voice of the " Ninja nurse" as Yazoo had starting calling her due to her energy level and her seemingly impossible ability to stay still for 5 seconds. " Oh God, not her again" Yazoo thought to himself as Yuffie bounced over to him ." How are you feeling?" she asked " Fine " he said rolling his eyes at her antics. " Good . You slept through breakfast , you hungry?" she asked . " I can call your brother to get him to bring you some food . " Yazoo thought for a minute . " Ok . Tell him I would like a breakfast wrap brought in please" he said as his stomach growled . " Yuffie nodded and bounced out of the room to call Sephiroth knowing he would be in to see Yazoo soon. 20 Minutes later Sephiroth and Cloud walk in with the food Yazoo had requested . Sephiroth took out a hairbrush he had brought with him and a hair elastic . While Yazoo ate he set about fixing his little brother's hair .It had become a hopeless tangled mess the past few days and he knew if Yazoo saw it , he would not be happy.

When sephiroth had finished brushing and braiding Yazoo's hair he laid the brush aside and hugged Yazoo breaking down in tears. Yazoo looked up at his brother surprised by the sudden outburst. " Sephiroth , what's wrong? " he asked. Sephiroth wiped the tears from his eyes " You misunderstand Yazzy. These are happy tears . I almost lost you . I am just so happy to still be able to brush your hair and hold you. " Sephiroth said squeezing him tighter. " I haven't brushed your hair for you like that since you were little " he said with a chuckle. Cloud rolled his eyes at Sephiroth " lier " he said with a small laugh. Both brothers looked at him . " you are always playing with his hair " Cloud said laughter bubbling to the surface. " That's different !" Sephiroth said defensively. Yazoo just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Sephiroth and Cloud visited for roughly 2 hours before Yuffie decided to make another appearance . " Hey guys I need to check his vitals and change his bandages before he goes to physio. Time to go . You can come back later. " she said as she help up new dressings and pressure bandages.

Sephiroth and Cloud each hugged Yazoo before exiting the room. Yazoo looked at Yuffie .

" Are you on crack? " he asked as he watched her quick movements around the room. "WHAT?! No ! Yuffie huffed , " why would you even ask me that ?"

Yazoo looked at her for a minute before he answered . " Cause you are too hyper he said, lying back to get his bandages changed. " Yuffie looked up at him and smiled ." I can't help it . I am what I am" She winked and began to undress Yazoo's wound. Yazoo watched her , curiosity peaking as his stump was slowly revealed. " Can I see what it looks like ? " he asked as the last of the bandages were removed. " Are you sure ?" Yuffie asked . Yazoo thought for a minute , then looked sheepishly at yuffie . " Yea "he said ." Does that make me weird?"

" No that means you are coming to grips with what happened to you " came a voice from the doorway. Yazoo and Yuffie looked up as Rufus Shinra walked in. " It's perfectly normal" he said as he walked over to inspect Yazoo's stump amd to make sure it was healing properly. " Looks really good. No sign of infection " . " Yazoo nodded , and looked back up to the doctor . " I'm sorry for screaming at you the other day." he said . " It's fine Yazoo. You had every right to be upset. I didn't mind at all" Rufus told him , but Yazoo shook his head. " No I shouldn't have yelled at you . You saved my life . I should be thanking you , not blaming you "

Rufus bowed his head and looked back at Yazoo . " You are very welcome. Vincent tells me you did well yesterday at physio" . Yazoo shrugged his shoulders " I guess so . He said I did anyway. " " Good job Yazoo " Rufus said as he turned to leave. " I will be back to check on you later . Rest up for physio ok" With that he was gone . Yuffie had finished cleaning the wound and was getting ready to re-bandage it , when Yazoo stopped her . " I still want to see what it looks" like he said. " Oh yea! I almost forgot Yuffie said hauling a cell phone out of her pocket. She started snapping pictures of Yazoo's stump from every angle . " Dear God woman that's enough already he said " I only wanted to see what it looked like , not audition it for a fashion show !" Yazoo said rolling his eyes again. Yuffie laughed and handed Yazoo the phone so he could see the pictures " Oops . I get carried away sometimes" she said , her face flushing slightly. " _ **SOMETIMES?!"**_ Yazoo asked looking at her in disbelief. He then began to flip through the pictures of what was left of his right leg. " it seems surreal " he said more to himself than to Yuffie . " Don't worry Yazoo , you'll get through this . " Yazoo passed her back the phone " thanks Ninja Nurse" he said . lying back . I am gonna take a nap before Physio ok .

"Ok Yazoo " Yuffie said heading for the door." Buzz me if you need me".

Meanwhile with Reno

Reno arrived at the hospital that morning, excited and determined . He had called Rude the night before and again that morning to make sure everything was set up and ready to go for Yazoo's surprise that afternoon. " He is gonna love this! " Reno thought to himself rubbing his hands together and checking his watch for the 10th time in the past half hour . He couldn't wait until Yazoo was taken to Physio so he could put his plan into action.

Finally the time arrived and he went upstair to see if Yazoo was indeed gone . He walked up to the nurses' desk and spoke quietly to Yuffie . " Is Yazoo gone to Physio yet airhead? " Yuffie stomped out from behind the desk and smacked Reno up the side of the head . " I am not an airhead ! " she said before turning around and sitting back down at the desk . " Yes he went down about 10 minutes ago . Why?"

" Oh perfect! That gives me just enough time to set up the surprise I have in mind to cheer him up" Reno said walking away . He hauled out his cell phone and called Rude . "Ok everything is a go. Bring them in." He hung up and went to the elevator to meet Rude . " Hey! What are you up to Reno?" Yuffie asked stomping her foot . " You'll see" he said with a wink and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Yazoo's surprise is ready!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Yazoo found today's physio session little harder than yesterday . He was completely wiped out by the time Barret came to return him to his room. All he wanted was sleep . " You doin' ok there kiddo?" Barret asked helping Yazoo into his wheelchair. " Yea , I'm just really tired . All I can think about is my pillow . " Barret nodded his head in understanding . " I get ya . Close your eyes , and rest them . I'll have you up to your room in no time " Barret said as he was began pushing Yazoo out of the Phsical therapy room.

" Barret hold on a second! " a voice shouted from across the room. Barret stopped and looked down at Yazoo ," hang on kid I got to see what she wants " , Barret said , walking over to the therapist who had called out to him. Yazoo watched Barret for a few minutes talking to the Physio therapist , then closed his eyes , the session catching up on him. He was more exausted than he thought and was soon asleep slumped in his chair. Barret finished his conversation and returned to Yazoo. " Poor kid. He must have been exausted " Barret thought as he looked at Yazoo . He pushed him out of the room and to the elevators to return to the floor Yazoo's room was on. He entered the room and looked around in amazement . " Holy crap! You are gonna be in for a surprise when you wake up kiddo " he thought as he reached down and picked up the slumbering teen. He gently placed Yazoo in his bed and coved him up. " You out did yourself this time Reno " he thought as he turned towards the door and left.

Moments later 

Yazoo awoke with a rather loud sneeze. He closed his eyes again only to sneeze louder . Then a third time . " Weird " he thought . "The only thing that makes me sneeze like this is flowers" he said to himself as he was racked with a series of sneezes each hard than the previous. He then noticed his eyes were stinging and watery . " OH NO!" He thought sitting up in bed and looking around. Everywhere he looked were flowers of every shape size and description .

He was still sneezing when he heard an all to familar voice from the doorway " Heya Dollface! How do you like your surprize ? "

Yazoo glared at Reno " You " * ach-oo * "You" * achoo * " you did this?" *AC-OOO*

" Yea Dollface , you like them ?" " NO! " * ach-oo * " you idiot " * ach-oo* " I'm " *ach-oo , ach-oo* " allergic to flowers" * Ach-oo *

The smile on Reno's face quickly faded ,and was replaced by a look of terror , as he realized what he had done. " What the hell is going on in here !? " Kadaj said from the doorway having just arrived with Loz to visit Yazoo. He looked over at his still sneezing brother and then around the room.

" Yea we step off the elevator and all we can here is Yazoo sneezing . We walk in here and there are flowers everywhere . Grosse " Loz said as he held his nose.

" I was just trying to cheer Dollface up ! " Reno said miserably . " How , by trying to kill him!?" Kadaj said in exasperation . " Don't just stand there like the doofus , we all know you are, help us get rid of these flowers moron!"

Yazoo continued to sneeze as Kadaj , Loz and Reno removed the flowers from the room . 20 minutes later the last of the flowers were gone and Yuffie had given Yazoo a benedryl tablet to calm his symptoms . He had promptly fallen asleep. Kadaj , Loz and Reno walked to the elevator together , deciding that maybe visiting with Yazoo was better left for later. " What were you thinking Reno " Loz asked as they stepped on board. " Reno bowed his head. " I'm sorry . I didn't know he was allergic to flowers." Reno leaned on the back wall of the elevator looking miserable. "I just wanted to help him get out of his depression."

The elevator stopped and they all got off . Kadaj grabbed Reno's arm, stopping him as he was going to walk away. " Look Doofus , I know you meant well , but maybe you shouldn't try so hard with Yazoo." Reno looked at Kadaj , curiosity burning in his eyes . " What do you mean ?" he asked turning to face Kadaj and Loz. " Ever since our parents died 10 years ago , he has been really shy and withdrawn. " Kadaj explained . " If you come on to strong with Yazoo , even if it's only to cheer him up, you may scare him" Loz added. Reno nodded in understanding " Ok , got any suggestions?" he asked hoping Yazoo's brother could point him in the right direction to cheer Yazoo up.

Kadaj thought for a minute . " This is gonna sound weird , but he likes teddy bears. " Reno looked at Kadaj " Really?" Loz nodded " Yea. But he thinks we don't know about it so we didn't tell you ok" Reno smiled at Kadaj and Loz . "Thanks guys . That gives me an idea. Gonna take a couple of days to get ready". Kadaj Loz looked at each other , then back at Reno.

"What have you got in mind _**THIS**_ time?" Kadaj asked unsure of what to think of the redhead.

" let's go to _Turk's Coffee House_ " and I will explain my plan to both of you. I don't want to mess up a second time.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Lemon alert! Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

* * *

Cloud pulled into sephiroth's driveway and got out of the car. He ran up to the door and walked in to the house. He could hear Sephiroth in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone so he went to the living room and sat down waiting for his lover to finish his phone call. Sephiroth hung up that phone and came into the living room to see who had walked it. He smiled and went over to greet Cloud with a kiss. " Hey Babe , what are you doing here?" he asked , returning the hug Cloud had given him. "I thought I would take you out to supper before we go to the hospital to visit Yazoo this evening" Cloud said , running his fingers through Sephiroth's long fringe."Thanks Cloud , but we will not be going to visit Yazoo this evening" Sephiroth said , sounding a little worried. Cloud looked at Sephiroth in alarm .

" Why, what happened ? Is he ok?" Cloud began , but Sephiroth put a finger on his lips to stop him . " He's fine ...now. Apparently , Reno , in his infinate wisdom , decided to cheer my little brother up , by filling his entire room up with flowers while he was at physio this afternoon" Sephiroth explained placing a hand over his face. " So he had an allergic reaction. Cissnei was told about it by Yuffie when she came on duty this evening . She called me to ask if I wouldn't mind not visiting Yaz tonight because they want him to get some rest" Cloud nodded his head and looked at Sephiroth" Who's Reno?" Sephiroth chuckled and sat down on the sofa " Reno is a volunteer at the hospital , who has took it upon himself to rescue Yazoo and save him from the depression monster. I think there is more to his intentions though . I think he may have feelings for Yazoo " Cloud sat next to Sephiroth and rubbed his back. " You look tired Babe. I am still gonna take you to supper , then afterwards we'll go back to my place ok"

Sephiroth turned towards Cloud. " Have I told you today that I love you ?" he said leaning in to steal a kiss from him blonde haired lover . Cloud returned the kiss , which soon began to heat up. Sephiroth moaned as Cloud ran his hand up the inside of his leg and ghosted it over the bulge that was quickly forming in Sephiroth's pants. " No Babe , but you can show me" Cloud said , lust smoldering in his eyes . Sephiroth stood up and took Cloud by the hand.

" I think we had better finish this upstairs. " They could barely keep their hands off each other as they made their way up to Sephiroth's bedroom . Cloud pushed Sephiroth down on the king sized bed and crawled over his lover . " God you are so beautiful Sephiroth " he said . He didn't give Sephiroth a chance to respond , attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss once again. They began undressing each other and soon both men were bare. Sephiroth pushed Cloud gently down on his back and began laying kisses down his chest and abdomen. He ran his tounge around Cloud's navel and then continued lower . Cloud jumped when Sephiroth wrapped his lips around his painfully erect penis , moaning at how talented Sephiroth was with his tounge and mouth . Just when he was about to reach his orgasim Sephiroth seemed to sense it and stopped . Cloud watched him as Sephiroth reached into the drawer of his bed side table to take out the bottle of lube, that was always there . He coated both hands with it and wrapped them around Clouds erection . When Sephiroth determined Cloud was slick enough he positioned himself above his lover and slowly settled himself down , impaling himself on Cloud's erection . He groaned at the feeling of being filled and began moving his hips in a gentle swaying action thrusting slowly . Cloud grabbed him by the hips as their thrusts became harder and harder pushing himself up harder into his lover . Sephiroth screamed as Cloud found his sweet spot over and over again. " Oh Cloud ! " Sephiroth screamed as his world exploded into a thousand sparks . Cloud gave one final deep thrust, spilling his seed deep inside his lover.

He rolled them both over, gently pulling out of Sephiroth . He reached down and brought the blanket that had been thrown aside in their lovemaking, up to cover their sweat soaked bodies.

" Supper can wait" Cloud said kissing Sephiroth on the cheek before they both fell asleep.

Sephiroth was awoken by a knock on his bedroom door 2 hours later. " Sephiroth , are you in there ?"came the voice of Kadaj through the door . " Yea kadaj , Just a minute" Sephiroth got out of bed and went to his dresser , hauling out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt . He quick dressed and opened his bedroom door to see what Kadaj wanted . Kadaj stepped back from the door , respecting his older brother's privacy , knowing Cloud's car was in the driveway , and suspecting Cloud had been in bed with his brother. " Sorry Seph , I hope I didn't interupt anything" Sephiroth smiled at his little brother . He was still amazed at how well his brothers had accepted his relationship with Cloud. " No we were just sleeping . What's wrong?

" Oh nothing's wrong . Elana and I stopped by the hospital this evening but we weren't allowed to see Yaz . So we went the the pizza joint down the street and ordered pizza for everyone . I figured you and Cloud would like some as well. " Kadaj said heading for the stairs. " It's in the kitchen whenever you guys are ready for it. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway" . Sephiroth watched Kadaj go back downstairs and went to wake Cloud up, wondering whjat Kadaj wanted to speak to him about.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N see previous chapters

Disclaimer; I own nothing

* * *

Sephiroth came downstairs and joined Elana and Kadaj in the dining room.

" Where's Cloud ?" Elana asked looking behind Sephiroth. " He'll be down in a minute. What did you two need to talk to me about and it better not be about You having a baby" sephiroth said. " Elana blushed bright red . " Oh my God Seph! ...NO! " she said turning away from him . " Stop teasing my girlfriend for 5 seconds and listen to me will ya? " Kadaj said laughing at his older brother's antics. Sephiroth laughed and sat at the table .

" Sorry Elana , you're just so cute when you blush" Sephiroth said with a grin " Kadaj sat next to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek

" Just ignore him Elana . Cloud is here so he has sex on the brain syndrome"

Cloud came down and joined them a minute later. So "What did you REALLY want to talk to me about ?"Sephiroth asked in a more serious tone. Kadaj looked over at his brother and shook his head " You know that Reno guy at the hospital?" Kadaj began , " he has a great idea to cheer Yazoo up , but I am not sure how we are going to pull it off . "

Kadaj began to explain Reno's plan to Sephiroth and Cloud. "The thing is , where are we going to find enough of them to pull it off?' Kadaj asked . Sephiroth jumped up from the table heading for the phone . " Really Kadaj , you couldn't figure that part out ? " Sephiroth said in amazement. Kadaj looked at Sephiroth " what do you mean? " Cloud began to chuckle. " wow Kadaj , just... wow" . Kadaj looked even more confused . Sephiroth dialed Zack's number , asking to speak to Areith. " Hey Areith , would you and Zack be able to come over to my place for a few minutes this evening ?" There was silence for a few seconds , then Sephiroth thanked her and hung up the phone , joining the others at the table once more.

20 minutes later the doorbell rang and Zack and Aerith strolled in , not waiting for Sephiroth to answer the door . Aerith went to the kitchen to talk to Kadaj while Sephiroth spoke to Zack. He was dressed in a black suit with a tie and didn't look too pleased at having his evening interupted . " Sorry if I ruined your evening Zack ." Sephiroth said giving him a friendly hug . " It's ok . I assume this has something to do with Yazoo so it's cool " Zack said with a smile. Cloud walked out and looked at Zack " What's with the monkey suit Zack ?" he asked . Zack reached into his pocket , and hauled out a small black velvet ring box. " I am asking her to marry me tonight " Zack said with a huge grin . Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other , remembering Sephiroth's words from the night of Yazoo's accident . " Congrats Bro" Cloud said clapping Zack on the back . " Not official yet , I haven't asked her yet " Zack said stuffing the box back in his pocket.

Suddenly they heard Aerith squealing with delight from the kitchen and went to see what was going on . They walked in just as she grabbed Kadaj and hugged him to her chest " Oh my God! that's a brilliant idea!" She said . " Give me 2 days to get it all arranged." She said letting him go . " I can't believe I forgot you own a toystore " Kadaj said laughing at her. " Yes and I can have the balloons printed there as well she said. " Ok perfect Kadaj said . " I'll call Reno and let him know what's going on . Thanks Aerith ." She ran a thumb along his cheek , just under his eye . " anything for my boys , she said.

The next morning

Yazoo woke up feeling much better than he had after the flower fiasco from yesterday afternoon. He looked out the window and was glad to see the sun shining , but he longed for some fresh air. " How are you feeling this morning Yazoo ?" came a voice from the doorway. Yazoo looked over to see Reeve Tuesti walking in the door . " Hello " Yazoo said " where is your puppet friend today?" Reeve walked over and stood next to Yazoo's bed . " I thought you were 17 not 7?" Reeve said with a smile . Yazoo bowed his head " I'm sorry for that . I was in a bad mood " he said color staining his cheeks. " Understandable Yazoo . You had been through a tramatic experience , it's to be expacted " Reeve said , sitting on the end Yazoo's bed. " Rufus tells me you are healing well , and Vincent says your physio is going good as well" Yazoo nodded " It's going ok I guess " he said.

Reeve stood up again " If you ever want to talk or are feeling to depressed , I am here for you ok " Yazoo looked up at him " Ok thank-you ". Reeve smiled . "I don't know if you've noticed or not , but we are all pretty laid back here . Please , just call me Reeve ok "

" Sure no problem " Yazoo said. Reeve nodded and left the room just as Tseng walked in to check up on Yazoo and change his dressings. " Are you bored sitting in that bed Yazoo?" Tseng asked as he set about changing Yazoo's dressings. " A little " Yazoo said , watching a bird flitting around on the roof outside his window. Tseng finished his work and got Yazoo cleaned up and into fresh pajamas Kadaj and Elana had left for him at the nurses' desk the night before. "I have an idea. " Tseng said helping Yazoo into a wheelchair.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N see pervious chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Where are you taking me Tseng ?" Yazoo asked as they departed the elevator. He didn't recognize what floor they were on . He had assumed that when Tseng pushed him to the elevator he was heading down to Physio therapy. " You'll see " Tseng said as they arrived at the hospital cafeteria. " What do you want for lunch , my treat ?" Yazoo chose a fruit salad and milk . He still didn't have much of an appetite, but it was slowly coming back. Tseng paid for their meals and passed the tray to Yazoo to hold onto. He then headed out of the cafeteria again. " I thought we were having lunch?" Yazoo asked , slightly confused by Tseng's behavior.

"Well seeing as I am on my lunch break and you are bored , I thought I would take you with me to my little haven. " Tseng said as they turned a corner and headed to a door that lead outside. They soon arrived at a splendid garden , surrounded by shrubs and trees. " This is the hospital's "Victory Garden" Yazoo , and not a flower in sight " Tseng said as he parked Yazoo's wheelchair near a picnic table in the center of the garden. Yazoo breathed in the fresh air and almost smiled for the first time in a week . " Thank-you Tseng"

They ate lunch in silence, just enjoying the peace and quiet, but all too soon it ended. " Duty calls" Tseng informed Yazoo. They headed back in and up to The floor Yazoo's room was on .

" You know you don't have to stay in your room all day Yazoo. If you want to get out for a while there is an activity room at the end of the hall. " Tseng showed him where it was on the way back to his room. " Just buzz for a nurse and we will get you in your chair and bring you down here whenever you like . " Yazoo sized up the room . There were computers , video games , art supplies , games , movies , books and so much more . Then he looked at his casted left arm . " Too bad I am left handed " he said , or I may take you up on that. " Hi Tseng " came the voice of a little girl . Yazoo looked farther in the room to see 2 children he hadn't noticed were there before, a girl of about 12 and a boy of about 13. " Hi guys . This is Yazoo, " The boy and girl both waved to Yazoo and he waved back shyly. " Yazoo this is Marleen and Densil."

" Hey you want to color with us?" Marleen said as she ran over to Yazoo. Yazoo looked away shyly and spoke softly " I can't I broke my arm. " " Oh ok well we'll find something else for you to do, come on " she said taking his wheelchair from Tseng and pushing him into the room to the table where Densil was still sitting. " Don't mind her , she is just a little high strung . " Densil said with a roll of his eyes. " She's not related to Yuffie is she?" Yazoo asked apprehensively " Oh goodness no " Densil said laughing. Tseng watched as the 3 of them became aquainted and decided Yazoo was in good company . He returned to the Nurses' desk and back to duty.

After an hour or so Tseng went down to the activity room to retrieve Yazoo for physio and found the 3 new friends playing a spirited game of clue . Apparently the butler did it. He walked in just as Densil was making the correct guess , thus winning the game. " I'm sorry to break up the party but Yazoo has to go guys . He has physio. " Is my daddy coming to get him?' Marlene asked ." Yes he is, you want to say hi to him Marleen " " Duh ! of coarse I do " she said hopping down off the chair and heading for the door. " I thought you were a patient" Yazoo said in wonder . " No my dad is a single parent . He takes me to work with him and I hang out here all day. Better than being bored with a babysitter . Cheaper too " she said as she ran out the door to wait for her Father. " Who's her father? " Yazoo wondered. He soon got his answer when Barret stepped off the elevator and scooped Marleen up ." How's my girl , You behaving?" " Of coarse I am . I made a new friend, but you already know him . " Barret put Marleen back down on her feet . " Who is this new friend?" " Hey Barret" Yazoo said as he was pushed up the hallway by Tseng. " Him " Marleen said with a smile . Yazoo waved and Marleen hugged her father's leg ." I am gonna go back and play with Densil now ok Daddy . I'll see you later Yazoo." And with that she was gone again. Yazoo just shook his head " Cute kid Barret ". " Don't I know it ! " Barret said .' She looks just like her mama . She took off on us 5 years ago . Her loss says I ." Barret took Yazoo's wheelchair and headed for the elevator . " I got the better end of the deal in the divorce. She got everything else , but I got Marleen "

Yazoo had to agree.

After physio Yazoo was brought back to his room to find Loz and Tifa waiting for him. " Hi Yazzy how are you feeling "? Tifa asked as she gave him a hug . " A bit better . What's that ?' He noticed the bag Tifa had laid on his bed . " We brought you in some stuff to get a shower . You favorite shampoo , and conditioner . Some new pajamas , some gym pants and t-shirts so you can be comfortable at physio and this " She said hauling out a medium sized, brightly wraped box from the bag.

" What is it ?' Yazoo asked leaning up trying to get a better view of the box in Tifa's hand. Loz helped Yazoo into bed and Tifa passed him the gift. He unwrapped it revealing a brand new Samsung Tablet , complete with a keyboard case , earbuds and a charging cord.

" We figured you could use it to keep a journal of what is happening to you, or load it with music and games to pass the time " Loz said hugging his little brother .

" Thanks guys " Yazoo said . Tseng set the tablet up with the free wi-fi , so Yazoo could go online and download some games and music . After visiting with Yazoo for about an hour they noticed how tired he was . " We're gonna go now Yaz " Tifa said , kissing him on the forehead. " We'll be back tomorrow squirt " Loz said ruffling Yazoo's hair . For once he didn't seem to mind . Yazoo lied back in bed after they left and was soon asleep listening to music. Tseng came in to check on him before he left for the night . He Took the earbuds from Yazoo's ears , turned off the tablet and left him to rest. " That's some family you got kiddo " He thought to himself as he left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N The plans are in motion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Reno drove through the neighbourhood , following the directions in the text he had received the night before. He pulled into the curved paved driveway of a huge home . There were trees and decorative shrubs accenting the yard everywhere. Reno got out of his car and looked around. There was a noticeable absence of flowers so he assumed he had the right place. He rang the doorbell and waited. He looked back out over the yard. It really was a nice looking yard ,even without flowers.

" Oh good you found the place " said Kadaj as he open the door to let Reno in. " Yea . It was no trouble. Nice place you got here" he said , stepping into the porch. "Yea , it was our parents place . Sephiroth inherited it after..." Reno laid a hand on Kadaj's shoulder . "Yo, no need to explain man" . Kadaj nodded his head and walked passed Reno . " Come on in. Aerith is here with the parts for your surprise ." Kadaj said , leading Reno into the huge living room. " With all your help , I don't consider it my surprise anymore Kadaj, it's _**our**_ surprise " Kadaj smiled and shook his head. " No way! I'm not getting nailed for this ...it's all you man"

The boys and Aerith went over all the parts for Reno's " Let's cheer Yazoo up...without killing him this time ... surprise"

Meanwhile at the hospital

Sephiroth and Cloud walked into Yazoo's room and were surprised to discover he was not there. Sephoroth went over to the Nurses' desk to find one of Yazoo's nurses . There was a nurse there he hadn't seen before. " Excuse me , do you know where my little brother is? " The nurse didn't even raise her head from the chart she was looking at . " Depends. Who's your brother? " she said cracking the piece of gum she was chewing on . " Yazoo Winters " Sephiroth said annoyed with her , and praying she was not Yaz's nurse for the day. She finally looked up to see who was addressing her . She sized Sephiroth up from head to toe , and was not very decrete about it . " WELL WELL WELL ! " She said looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Cloud noticed and was not very impressed . " Excuse me , but when you are finished oggeling MY BOYFRIEND " he said wrapping a hand around Sephiroth's waist ," maybe you can answer his question!" " I have him " said a voice from behind them . They turned to see Tseng pushing Yazoo's wheelchair up the hall. " I took him to get a shower ."

Yazoo looked up at his older brother . " Feels so much better not having a layer of dirt and sweat covering me . I felt like my skin was crawling. " They all went back to Yazoo's room and Sephiroth helped Yazoo change into some track pants and a t-shirt and then got him back into bed. " Isn't there a shower here in this room?' Cloud asked.

"There is but I wanted to use a wand so his cast wouldn't get wet ".' Tseng informed them ," so I took him to the shower in the rehab center." Cloud nodded and went to sit in the chair next to Yazoo's bed . Sephiroth was focused on Yazoo , as he showed him his new tablet that Loz and Tifa had bought for him and didn't notice that Tseng was still watching from the doorway. Cloud walked back over to Tseng ." Something wrong?" Cloud asked in concern.

Tseng smiled ." No I am just wishing every family was as caring as this one . I never knew my family . I grew up in the foster care system. " Tseng smiled . " I'm glad he has you guys."

With that he walked out the door to let them have their visit.

They stayed with Yazoo until it was time for him to go to Physio.

Reno , Kadaj and Loz arrived at the hospital in time to meet Sephiroth and Cloud leaving . " Is he gone to physio now?' Reno asked anxious to set up his little Dollface's surprise. " Yes he just went down . Is everything ready Reno?" Sephiroth asked witha knowing smile on his face. " Yea , we will leave the first balloon just outside the door as Vincent is brining him back this afternoon. " Reno said " I called him before we left the house so he knows what's going on, and is gonna help us with it ".

Later that afternoon

Yazoo found it quite strange that Vincent wasn't pushing him as hard, as he had all week . When he questioned Vincent about it , Vincent just said that he didn't want Yazoo to overdo it. Yazoo just shrugged his shoulders and took Vincent's word for it.

As they were leaving the physio therapy room they were greeted by a giant pink balloon with Yazoo's name on it . There was a note attached to it saying :

 _Here it is - your first clue_

 _to a surprise that's waiting for you ._

 _follow along and don't be shy ._

 _here you will find Coffee and Pie._

Yazoo looked back over his shoulder at Vincent . " What on Earth is this ?" he asked . " I'm not sure but there is only one way to find out . Let's go find coffee and pie . " Vincent said pushing Yazoo towards the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N So the fun has begun . Where will the clues lead?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Vincent pushed Yazoo's wheelchair out of the evelvator when they reached the first floor . He knew what the first clue meant and headed in the general direction of the in hospital coffee shop where his son Nero and , Nero's best friend Shelke worked . The large neon sign above the shop featured a piece of cherry pie and a cup of cappachino. The hints , coffee and pie . He had to admit , Reno was clever. " Hi Mr. Valentine , what's up? Shelke asked as they aproached the counter. " Nothing , we are apparently on a clue finding expedition and this was the first clue" Vincent said . " Then I am to assume this belongs to you then " came a very soft voice from behind the counter. Yazoo watched as a boy roughly the same age as himself emerged from behind the counter holding a giant Yellow balloon with another note attached. The boy looked remarkably like Vincent , with the same long black hair and red eyes. " Hi dad . This was left here 10 minutes ago" . Vincet went over and hugged ,the boy . You aren't over doing it are you Nero? He asked as he let go of , what Yazoo now knew , was Vincent's son.

" No Shelke is keeping an eye on me " Nero said with a smile . " Ok but please be careful . If you find breathing getting difficult I want you to put your filtration mask back on immediately. Is that understood ? " Nero rolled his eyes but smiled at his father's concerns .

" Yes father . I will ". Nero passed the balloon to Yazoo , and Yazoo detatched the note , it read:

 _Though we all know by now ,_

 _flowers make you sneeze_

 _but you can go out_

 _and enjoy the trees_

Yazoo knew instantly where the next glue was leading them. "Vincent , I think the next clue is in the "Victory Garden". Yazoo said . He didn't want to admit it , but he was beginning to enjoy himself. Suddenly Nero started to cough and Shelke took off out to the back room . She came back with a white mask. She handed it to Vincent who was rubbing his son's back and telling him to hang on. Vincent placed the mask over Nero's face and his coughing almost emediately stopped . The mask had a clear part that covered Nero's nose amd mouth. It was almost invisable , and what looked like a white filter that went across the front of the mask . " I'm ok now dad " Nero said taking a deep breath." Thank God for the new medication; at least I can take it off for a few hours every day now instead having to wear it all the time "

Vincent hugged his son again " ok . I am gonna take Yazoo to his next clue . I will see you later ok" .

As they headed towards the doors that lead outside , Vincent could see the question on Yazoo's face that Yazoo was too polite to ask. " I suppose you are wondering what is wrong with my son , and why he had to put on that mask huh?" Yazoo nodded his head but said nothing. " My son was born with an extremely rare disease. "

Yazoo looked at Vincent as he explained how the very air he breathed was almost toxic to Nero and that the mask help filter the toxins out. " Wow and I thought I had it rough " Yazoo said as they neared the garden . " Nero is a fighter " Vincent said " He didn't let anything stop him from accomplishing anything. In fact he was the one who told me not to give up when I lost my arm , and I am telling you not to give up either Yazoo. "

As they approached the center of the garden they noticed a giant bright orange balloon tied to the same picnic table he and Tseng had eaten at the day before. Once again there was a note attached. :

 _No fun or games_

 _can be found here_

 _but if you break a bone_

 _we can make it all clear_

Vincent thought for a moment , then snapped his fingers. " I think I know where we need to go next." he said pushing Yazoo's wheelchair back towards the doors. " I think it's the x-ray department on the second floor . "

They boarded the elevator and headed for the x-ray department . Yazoo was curious to see where the next clue lead.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N The hunt continues

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

When they reached the X-ray department the were greeting by the technition . " Hey Vincent. Is this Yazoo ?' she said pointing at Yazoo with a smile . "Yes it is and I am assuming there was something left here for him" .

The technition went back into one of the rooms and soon emerged witha giant Blue balloon , with the usual note attached . They had been leaving the balloons behind as they were too big to bring . Yazoo looked at Vincent . " We should go back and collect all these balloons after this is done" he said with a smile on his face . " I would love to keep them .

Vincent winked at the technition and handed Yazoo the next note.

 _He loves puppets_ _and_

 _has many upon his shelf_

 _Cait Sith is the one_

 _he uses the most to help._

" Oh no " Yazoo said with a groan . "That means we have to go deal with Reeve and his weird puppets". Vincent chuckled at the teen and thanked the technition.

They headed back to the elevators to head to the main floor again. They left the elevator and headed in the same direction as the coffee shop." Reeve's office is the other way but I want to check on Nero" Vincent explained. After making sure Nero was feeling better , they went the opposite way and through a pair of brightly painted yellow doors. All along the corridor were whimsical paintings of unicorns , centaurs , dragons and several other mythical creatures. They came to a waiting area with bright red carpets and yellow walls . " Oh no! " Yazoo said in mock terror, covering his eyes as if he had blinded, " I forgot my sunglasses ...too bright" . Vincent laughed at the antics of the young teen. " Hey Becky, Is Reeve in, and is he free?" He asked the young sescretary at the desk.

" Yes to both questions Vincent!" she said with a smile. " In fact he is expecting you if this is Yazoo." Vincent thanked her and they headed down another brightly colored corridor , this one covered in fairies and pixies. " Man he sure likes bright colors "Yazoo commented looking at the walls." The bright colours are meant to cheer my patients up Yazoo" Reeve said walking up the corridor to meet them . In his hand he held the string of a neon green balloon . Yazoo took the customery note off it and read it :

 _lunch is so good_

 _supper is too_

 _here they have_

 _nice fruit salad for you._

Yazoo passed the note to Vincent . " This is crazy . How many more are there?''

Vincent read the note . " Looks like we are heading back downstairs to the cafeteria Yazoo " He said turning the wheelchair around ." Good job you were my last client for the day"

" I know right " Yazoo said . He looked back over his shoulder " Bye puppet man , and thank-you" Reeve was very please to see a smile on Yazoo's face for the first time since the boy was brought into hospital a week ago.

As they boarded the elevator again Vincent looked down at Yazoo, " Are you having fun Kiddo?"

Yazoo looked back over his shoulder at Vincent . " Yes I am . Better than being stuck in bed all day . Or being tortured at physio...no offense" . Vincent laughed

" None taken".

They boarded the elevator and headed back downstairs to the cafeteria.

It was late afternoon when their treasure hunt began so the cafeteria was pretty deserted by the time they got there. Tied to the cash register was a huge bright red balloon, once again with Yazoo's name on it and a note tied to it. Yazoo read the clue out loud to Vincent:

 _No time for work_

 _only time for play_

 _come play with Marleen_

 _she plays here all day._

" Looks like we are headed to the fifth floor . At least it 's the same floor my room is on . I'm getting tired " Yazoo said as they headed towards the elevators , yet again. " We can't quit now !" Vincent said as he pushed the button to the fifth floor ." Oh no , I'm not quitting . This is too much fun " Yazoo said sitting up a little straighter in his wheelchair.

They arrived at the fifth floor and headed towards the activity room . Densil and Marleen were sat at the table drawing pictures . " Hey Yazoo " Densil said looking up from his art work .

" Hi Yaz! There is a big purple balloon here with you name on it ! " Marleen said hopping off her chair and running over to the corner to retrieve the balloon. Yazoo took the note from the balloon and read it out loud again

 _Your journey has finally_

 _come to an end ._

 _Time to return to your room_

 _now my friend_

Yazoo looked at the note , a hint of disappointment on his face. "I guess the fun is over " he said with a sigh. " I guess we head back to my room" . Vincent winked at Marleen and took the balloon from her . " I will take this balloon with us now Yazoo. I'll go collect the rest after I get you settled. Yazoo proped his right arm up on the armrest of his wheelchair and rested his chin in his hand. " Ok I guess".

They arrived at Yazoo's room and Yazoo could do nothing but stare at the sight before him.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Boom ! Surprise Yazoo!

Disclaimer I own nothing

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes " Wha...who... Oh my God " Yazoo said in amazement . Everywhere he looked , in all shapes , sizes , colors and descriptions were the one thing he secretly loved . Teddybears. It was then that he heard that unforgetable voice from the doorway.

" Hey Dollface , how do you like your surprise? " He turned around to see Reno stood in the doorway. In his arms he had a large red stuffed cat with the roman numeral XIII on it's right front shoulder indicating the number 13 and all of the balloons from the treasure hunt.

" You did this Reno?" Yazoo asked as the tears formed in his eyes. " Reno paniced at seeing Yazoo begin to cry . He walked over and wiped the tears away . " Aww Yazoo I'm sorry . I messed up again." He bowed his head " Why can't I do anything right ?"

Yazoo reached up with his right hand and took hold of Reno's shirt and pulled him down." I love it! " he said hugging him tightly "Thank-you ".  
Reno was overjoyed and relieved that Yazoo liked his surprise . " You really like it Dollface?"

Reno asked as he ran a hand through Yazoo's hair. " Yes , but how did you know I liked teddy bears?" Reno winked and stuck out his tounge." Never mind you ", he said with a smile on his face. "All that matters is you like it. " Yazoo looked at the Stuffed cat in Reno's arms , "Is he for me too?" " Oh yea , here ya go" Reno said handing over the cat to Yazoo. "what are you gonna call him?" Yazoo thought for a minute ..." Red 13" he declared. " What kind of a name is that ?!" Reno asked looking at Yazoo like he had grown another head. " Well it suits" Yazoo said holding onto his new stuffed cat. " He is red and he has a 13 tattoo ." Yazoo nodded his head making his decision on the cat's name final.

Reno put the balloons in the corner and came back over to Yazoo" You want some help getting to bed?" Yazoo looked up to see that Vincent had left them alone . " Hold on Reno I want to thank Vincent for helping me out . " Yazoo said looking back at where Vincent was standing moments earlier. " Already taken care of Yaz. I called him this morning and asked him to help me with iall of this . He was more that happy to". It suddenly dawned on Yazoo at that point as to why Vincent had taken it easy on him that afternoon. " Who else was in on this with you ?" Yazoo asked in amazement as Reno pushed his wheelchair towards the bed.

" Not tellin' ya . Needless to say I have my sorces"Reno said with a cheeky grin. Reno helped Yazoo get into bed and adjusted the bed so he could sit upright. They spent that rest of the evening just talking . " You know I thought you were the biggest weirdo that existed the first time I met you "Yazoo said giggling at the feigned look of hurt that Reno had on his face.

"I'll have you know that as weirdos go , I am one of the nicest you will ever meet!" Reno said sticking his nose up in the air. Yazoo laughed outright and it was the most beautiful sound Reno has ever heard.

" Thank-you for all of this Reno." Yazoo said taking Reno's hand . " Just glad to see you happy Yazoo" . He said giving Yazoo's hand a gentle squeeze. " I'm so sorry about the flowers. I truely didn't know you were allergic until I spoke to Loz and Kadaj afterwards. " Reno said bowing his head to hide his embarrassment. Yazoo smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek" It's ok , but please don't ever do it again ok ?" Yazoo said laughter building in his voice . " No problem Dollface . Anything else you are allergic to before I start showering you with more gifts ?" Reno asked looking smug. " Who says I want any more gift s from the likes of you ?" Yazoo said in mock distain. It didn't last , the look on Reno's face had Yazoo laughing to the point of tears. " Seafood . I can't eat seafood " he said wiping the happy tears from his eyes. Reno made a mental note of that as well. " You know I could listen to you laugh all night Yazoo . I think it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard ." Yazoo bowed his head to hide the fact that he was blushing . " Thank-you Reno . You have a nice laugh too"

All too soon Cissnei, who had relieved Tseng an hour before hand , came in to inform Reno that visiting hours were over. " Party pooper " Reno called her as she was leaving the room , threatening bodily harm to Reno if he didn't leave in 60 seconds so Yazoo could be properly rested for the next morning.

" I guess I have to say goodnight to you then Dollface" Reno said . " Why do you call me that Reno?" Yazoo asked looking at his broken hand. " I call 'em how I see'em , and you my dear Yazoo are beautiful." Reno said waiting for Yazoo's reaction . Yazoo was blushing again .

" No I'm not Reno , don't be stupid. " Reno was taken back "Yazoo you are absolutely gorgous and I am going to prove it!' Reno sat back down on Yazoo's bed and leaned in . He took Yazoo gently by the face and gave him a loving kiss on the lips . It was quick and sweet, and in Yazoo's little world , it was perfect . " Don't ever think you are anything less than beautiful Yazoo" Reno said getting up and walking to the door . " I'll see you tomorrow Dollface"

Yazoo reached up and touched his lips with a smile . " Goodnight Reno " he said quietly and settled into a restful sleep. He felt happier than he had in a very long time and it was all due to Reno.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N You get to see a bit of Reno's history here. Yazoo gets some good news.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sephiroth walked into Yazoo's hospital room the next morning and was absolutley blown away by the sight before him. "Wow when Reno said he wanted to cheer Yazoo up he went all out" . He looked over at his little brother and couldn't help but smile . He was sound asleep, clutching onto a huge red stuffed cat. This was not what made Sephiroth smile though. It was the fact that for the first time since his injury Yazoo looked content.

He was actually smiling in his sleep. " Good morning Sephiroth", came a voice from the doorway. Sephiroth turned to see Rufus walk into the room. " Wow what's all this ?" Rufus asked looking at all the teddy bears crowding Yazoo's room. " Reno Sinclaire wanted to Cheer my little brother up . He filled the room with flowers a few days ago ...it was a disaster. " Sephiroth said shaking his head and trying not to laugh. " How so?" Rufus asked

" Yazoo is allergic to flowers. But This...THIS was a great idea...I just don't know where he is gonna put them all when he leaves to go home. " I am gonna leave a lot of them in the play room for the other kids" Yazoo said , having awoken to hear what Sephiroth and Rufus were talking about. "Morning Yaz, How are you feeling?" Sephiroth said going over to his little brother and kissing his forehead. " I feel pretty good . I loved Reno's surprise. I don't feel sad anymore " he said with a smile on his face. " That's great to hear " Sephiroth said bringing Yazoo into a hug. Tseng walked into the room with some fresh dressings and wrapping for Yazoo's leg , " Oh my!" He said " I knew Reno was up to something but ...wow!" Yazoo looked around and smiled again " I know right , he is the most thoughtful guy I have ever met" Yazoo said in an almost dreamy voice. Sephiroth didn't miss the twinkle in Yazoo's eye at the mention of Reno's name. Funny how quickly things could change . 3 days prior to this he practically hated Reno , but now" You really like him don't ya ?" He asked his younger brother.

" Yes I do. He makes me feel special Sephiroth. Kinda like how Cloud makes you feel."

Sephiroth's mind shot back to his bedroom a couple of nights before and a blush shaded his face for just a few seconds. " Seph are you ok?" Yazoo asked a look of concern flashing across his face. " I'm fine , just remembering something that's all" Sephiroth said as he cleared his throat. " OH GOD! I'm sorry I asked " Yazoo said doing a facepalm

" Well I had better get these dressings done ." Tseng said walking over to the bed. Rufus watched closely as Tseng removed the old dressings and was very impressed at how much Yazoo had healed. The swelling had gone down significantly, but it still had a way to go. Tseng rewrapped it and left . Rufus discussed a few things with Sephiroth and Yazoo about how to get Yazoo's first prostetic, and what to expect. He also recomended that Sephiroth and Yazoo sit down with Vincent one day next week to go over all of this in finer detail.

"Are there any other Questions you may have for me now before I take my leave?"

" Yes , when can I get out of prison?" Yazoo asked looking bored . Rufus laughed at him but answered his question, with one of his own. " Why would you want to leave such a wonderful place as this ?" The look on Yazoo's face was priceless. " Ok , I'll be serious " Rufus said with a smirk. You have to remain here for at least 2 -3 more weeks , BUT you can have day passes to go out for a bit. " Sephiroth looked at Rufus " You mean I , or one of my other family members or friends can take him out to say the zoo, or the mall or whatever , just to give him a break and a change of scenery?''

" Yes , so long as it doesn't interfere with his physio, and he is back by 6 pm it should be fine" Rufus said heading for the door . " Just make sure his attending nurse knows what your intentions are and where you will be going ." Rufus said as he left the room

Suddenly he was back " I forgot , make sure you get a physio schedule from Vincent today . That way it won't interfere with Yazoo's physio and you know for sure what days , and times Yazoo is free to go out. Gotta run See you both later."

Sephiroth and Yazoo were talking quietly when Reno walked into the room " Good morning Dollface. Morning Sephiroth" Yazoo looked up at Reno and smiled " Good morning ". Sephiroth looked at Reno" I was thinking of taking Yazoo for an outing tomorrow if he has no physio scheduled , would you like to join us ?" Yazoo looked into Reno's eyes , hope brimming that he would say yes .

"Wish I could , but I have to stay here for so may hours a day 5 days a week. Community service ." Reno said bowing his head in embarrassment . He was hoping to avoid this conversation until Yazoo and his family had gotten to know him a little better. What happened next surprised him . " Ok well maybe next time then " Sephiroth said . Reno was shocked and couldn't help but ask "You mean you're not upset that I am here for community service?" He asked in amazement .

Sephiroth walked over and layed a hand on Reno's shoulder. " Anyone who would go through the trouble , that you went through , twice I might add , to make my baby brother happy , can't be all that bad." He said reassurringly . " Thank-you Sephiroth" Reno said with a smile .

" So what did you do?" Yazoo asked , his curiosity getting the better of him " not that I'm complaining , because I never would have met you otherwise" Reno thought back to the incident. " I wrote on the brick wall of my school that the principal had a 1 inch penis , 2 inches if it hard " This was said with fits of laughter . Sephiroth looked at Reno in amazement ..." Why?" Reno bowed his head for a moment , then relayed the story. " My mother raised me on her own . She worked her fingers to the bone to provide for us , so that I never had to do without. School fees were due and mom didn't have the money to pay for them , so he said she should stand on a corner for ten minutes. She will make it in no time . My mom is a maid in a hotel. Not a hooker. I told him he was a ...well never mind what I called him . I was suspended for it. So I wrote that on the wall . I got caught and had 2 choices. Juvie or here. I chose here. Best decision ever cause I met Dollface here ." Reno said taking Yazoo's hand . He then looked up at Sephiroth . So you see , I'm not a bad guy , I just made a bad decision that day " Sephiroth nodded his head in understanding . " Tell me his name and I will report him".

Reno smiled , " Already covered . My best friend Rude Johnson, his mom and my mom were best friends growing up. He went home and told his mom . She called the school board and reported it . The princiapal was fired the following week ." Sephiroth smiled " Good "

Reno felt so relieved that Sephiroth, and more importantly ,Yazoo understood how and why he got in trouble . ' Thank-you guys "


	24. Chapter 24

A/N See previous Chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sephiroth and Reno visited with Yazoo for a couple of hours before Vincent arrived to take Yazoo down to physio. " Oh good Sephiroth , you are here . I wanted to set up a meeting with you and Yazoo to discuss what to expect over the next couple of weeks. Yazoo is almost ready for his first prosthetic divice. I wanted to go over the best options for him and how to care for him when he is released from hospital. Sephiroth stood up and helped Yazoo get into his wheelchair. " I am free this afternoon if that's ok with you Vincent . I wanted to discuss a few things with you as well." Vincent looked at Sephiroth , concern evident in his face. " Is something wrong?" Sephiroth gave Reno a significant look , then he turned back to Vincent

" No , nothing's wrong . I just wanted a schedule from you for Yazoo's physio therapy. I am planning on taking him out for day trips from time to time . I didn't want it interferring with you schedule . There is another thing I wish to discuss as well ."

"Very well . Let me take Yazoo to physio for an hour or so. When we are finished I will call you on your cell phone. We can have our meeting then. " Vincent said as he was getting ready to leave . " Perfect " Sephiroth said bending down to place a gentle kiss on Yazoo's forehead.

" I'll see you after Physio ok ." Yazoo hugged his older brother " Ok Seph. "

" Me too Dollface" Reno said walking over and giving Yazoo a small kiss on the cheek .

Vincent turned Yazoo's wheelchair around and headed for the elevator. " So I am going to assume you liked the surprise Reno set up for you yesterday?" Vincent said with a small laugh. " Yes I did . He is so thoughtful " Yazoo said sounding almost like a love sick school girl.

Vincent shook his head " I thought he was a , what did you call him , a pain in the neck?"

Yazoo bowed his head to hide the blush that was beginning to show on his face .

" Yea I know , but I was wrong . Nobody other than my family, has ever done anything like that for me before. It was really sweet of him and..."

Vincent's curiosity was peeked " And what Yazoo?" Yazoo face turned an even darker shade of red . " He is really good looking. I think I like him in a _" I want to be more than friends"_ kind of way. Vincent nodded his head in understanding " I see "

" Oh and thank-you for helping me out Yesterday Vincent. I really enjoyed myself."

" No problem Yazoo , Any time ." They arrived at Physio and got straight in Yazoo's routine.

Back with Reno and Sephiroth

Sephiroth watched Vincent leave with his Yazoo then looked at Reno " So you like my baby brother huh?" Sephiroth crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Reno to answer him.

" Yes I do Sephiroth. I would have thought that was obvious, by what I did yesterday! . " Reno said defensively , thinking Sephiroth as upset with him.

" Relax Reno. I'm not gonna haul out a 7 foot sword and do you in. I just want to know what your intentions are where Yaz is concerned . He has been through a lot. He has been extremely shy and withdrawn ever since our parents died. I would say , he is almost vunerable." Reno nodded his head in understanding. " Sorry Sephiroth I didn't mean to snap at ya. I really like Yazoo. I like him in a " _I want to be more than friends"_ kind of way. But I am not sure how he feels ya know ? I don't want to mess this up . "

Sephiroth reguarded Reno for a minute before he spoke again. " Reno Yazoo is my baby brother. He and Kadaj are twins but Yazoo is the baby . Loz , Kadaj, and I are all _**very**_ protective of him. We want him to be happy . From what I have seen from you the passed week , I think you make him happy . Even if you did nearly kill him with Kindness a few days ago " Sephiroth said with a laugh . Reno rolled his eyes " I'm not gonna live that one down am I " He said . Sephiroth shook his head.

" The point is, I haven't seen Yazoo smile like this in a very long time. If you want to ask my brother out , that's fine. But please understand . If you hurt him , I will hunt you down, and kill you slowly . Is that understood?" Sephiroth said with a wink. Reno looked up at Sephiroth and swallowed visably . " No problem Sephiroth . I have no intentions of hurting him . Trust me". Sephiroth nodded and clapped a hand on Reno's shoulder " Good, let's go get lunch , my treat". Sephiroth headed for the door. Reno stood still for a second and considered what Sephiroth had said . Sephiroth stopped and looked back " Are you coming ?" Reno smiled deciding that Sephiroth approved of his pursuit of Yazoo . " Yes , although I am suppossed to be on " duty" for 5 hours" . Sephiroth laughed " You didn't mind that when Yazoo was here." Reno stopped and thought ," You're right . Oh well , let's have lunch"

They headed for the elevator and then down to the cafeteria . They chatted about Yazoo all through their lunch . What he liked and disliked . When his and Kadaj's birthday was , what his favorite color was and so forth.

Sephiroth had decised that if Reno was gonna be pursuing Yazoo , he could at least give Reno a heads up on what Yazoo liked and disliked . Yazoo's happiness is all that mattered to Sephiroth , and if Reno was determined to make, and keep Yazoo happy , then he was going to help Reno make that happen.

They had just finished lunch when Sephiroth's cell phone rang . It was Vincent. Yazoo was finished with his physio session and Vincent was ready for the meeting.

" I'll see you later Sephiroth . Tell Dollface I will be by later to see him ok " Reno said with a wave as he walked away .

Sephiroth watched his retreating back and smiled . He liked this guy. He knew he was right for Yazoo and would make Yazoo happy. That's all that mattered to Sephiroth.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N A plan is made for Yazoo's treatment and we learn more of Vincent and Nero.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sephiroth stepped off the elevator and walked down the corridor . He found the physio therapy department with no trouble and went inside . He was looking around trying to find Vincent when he heard a voice behind him" Are you looking for my father?" Sephiroth turned around and saw a boy about Yazoo's age standing behind him. He long black hair and red eyes. He looked very much like the very person he was looking for . " If you mean Vincent Valentine , then yes I am, but how did you know?" Nero smiled , " You look like Yazoo. I assumed you were related to him . I usually join my father for lunch right after Yazoo's physio session." Nero said indicating the bag in his right hand. It was from the coffee shop where Nero worked . " Oh I see . Yes I am Yazoo's older brother Sephiroth . I am suppossed to be having a meeting with your dad but I can't find him." Nero shook Sephiroth's hand " A pleasure to meet you. My name is Nero. If my father is having a meeting with you it will , more than likely be in his private office . Follow me , I will take you there" Nero turned and headed towards the back of the physio department.

They arrived at an office door and Nero knocked, before opening the door and sticking his head in ," Are you there dad?,Mr. Winters is here to see you." Sephiroth smiled at how polite Nero was , " Please Nero , call me Sephiroth."

Vincent stood up from his desk and walked over to hug his son," Oh Nero I'm so sorry . I am not going to be able to have lunch with you. I have to talk to Sephiroth and Yazoo about the next step in Yazoo's recovery . How about we stop by a restaurant on the way home tonight for dinner? Will that be ok?"

" Yes dad that will be fine , and don't worry about lunch , I will just go eat with Shelke.I'll see you later ok. " Nero said returning the hug . " Bye Yazoo , Bye Sephiroth." He said and walked out of his father's office closing the door behind him.

" Your son is very polite Vincent . I am very impressed with his maturity." Sephiroth said shaking Vincent's hand once again. Vincent smiled , pride showing whenever his son received praise. " Thanks alot . I have been raising him on my own since he was born . He was born pre-mature , and there were complications. My wife died during the childbirth. Some fathers would blame the child for this , but it was not his fault. " Vincent said . Yazoo noticed the look of sadness in his eyes" Are you ok Vincent ?" Vincent nodded . " My wife's family consider him a monster because she died giving birth to him. They said they wanted nothing to do with him , and have refused to even acknowledge him , let alone help me raise him. So I did it on my own . It was hard , especially with the disease he has been living with. But we made it and I am so proud of him ." Sephiroth walked over to Yazoo and ran a hand through his hair. " I can totally relate to how hard it can be. When our parents died I was only 18. I was in college and was suddenly the legal guardian of 3 small children. Loz was 10 , Kadaj and this one were only 7. It wasn't easy , but I had a lot of support from my friends, Zack and Aerith. And especially Cloud . " Yazoo rolled his eyes . " Cloud helped a little too much." he muttered under his breath . " I heard that ! Don't be a smart ass Yazoo." Sephiroth said ruffling the boy's hair. " Oh stop it Sephiroth! It's bad enough when Loz does that!" Yazoo said shoving Sephiroth's hand away.

Sephiroth laughed and helped Yazoo fix his hair again. " I wish I could get this stupid cast off" Yazoo grumbled looking at his left wrist. " You will very soon Yazoo " Vincent said sitting at his desk once again . " Please take a seat Sephiroth," Vincent said indicating the empty chair across from him, " We should get started".

Sephiroth nodded and pushed Yazoo's chair closer the the chair he was going to be seated in. He wanted Yazoo close , just in case what they were about to discuss upset his little brother.

" Yazoo is progressing better than I initially thought. I feel he is almost ready for his first prosthetic. This will be a very basic prostetic. Once he learns to walk on it he can move to a more advanced Prosthetic. ." Vincent told them .

" Yazoo sat up straighter in his wheelchair at hearing this . Can I get something as advanced as your hand?" he asked excitedly.

" Slow down kiddo , let's not get ahead of ourselves." Sephiroth cautioned with a laugh.

Vincent thought for a few minutes and got up from his desk and went to a file cabinet. " I have been thinking about that Yazoo. If you are planning on riding again and performing the way you used to, You may need something a little more advanced ". He layed a plan on the desk in front of Sephiroth and Yazoo." I have been designing this for a few years, hoping to never have to use it." Sephiroth looked at the plan . " Is this what I think it is?" Vincent nodded ," yes it's a highly advanced prostetic. It is shaped as close as possible to a real lower leg and foot.I can even have a synthetic latex skin put on it to look like your skin tone Yazoo."

Yazoo sized up the plan with interest while Vincent and Sephiroth continued to go over details about the next stage of Yazoo's progress. When they were finished Sephiroth and Yazoo were both pleased . In 1 week Yazoo was going to have his first prostesis and he was going to attemp to walk for the first time. " Now you will have to stay in a wheelchair for most of the time starting off ok" Vincent cautioned. " But eventually you will be able to walk as if the prosthetic is almost as natural as your real limb" Yazoo bowed his head , " But it will never be as good as my real leg , I Know, but I am gonna try. " Vincent looked at Yazoo " Don't worry. It will be fine. He then turned to Sephirooth ," what was the other think you wanted to discuss with me?"

Sephiroth looked at Vincent and leaned in closer " Reno Sinclaire"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Yazoo gets to go out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The next morning Yazoo awoke to someone kissing him on the cheek. He looked up and Reno was leaning in over him . " Good morning Dollface. How are you feeling this morning?" Yazoo sat up and wrapped his arms around Reno's neck. " Good morning Reno. I feel terrific! Sephiroth is coming to take me out for the day, but he has to go to a medical supply place and buy me my very own wheelchair. Vincent gave him a catalogue and I picked out a nice one . I just hope they have the color I wanted. If not he is gonna get black!"

" Woah woah woah ! Reno laughed " slow down chatter box I can hardly understand a word you are saying"

Yazoo laughed and relaxed back in the bed " Sorry I'm just so excited because you ..." Yazoo slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying what it was he was going to say.

" I'm what?" Reno asked , slightly confussed . " You are coming with us " came a voice from the doorway. Reno turned around to see Sephiroth , Kadaj , Loz and 2 females walk into Yazoo's room. The blonde haired girl Reno recognized as Elana , Kadaj's girlfriend . He assumed the other one was either Loz's or Sephiroth's girlfriend. " Hi guys !" Yazoo said from his bed . "Do I have time for a shower before I go?" Sephiroth laughed

" Yes princess you do. " Yazoo glared at him " News flash I am not a girl , and your hair is longer than mine" He said with an exagerated roll of his eyes.

Reno laughed at Yazoo but turned to Sephiroth , "As much as I would love to go with all of you, I'm sorry but I can't. I have to commit so many hours a day in service of the hospital."

"Yes, and you will. I made arrangements with Vincent , Rufus and Reeve, you will be VOLUNTEERING as Yazoo's aide on behalf of the hospital , while he is out on daily excersions." Sephiroth said smiling at the look on Reno's face .

Reno turned and looked at Yazoo, " So that's what you nearly blabbed ". Yazoo just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He then turned to Sephiroth " Well where is it?"

Sephiroth pretended to not know what Yazoo was talking about " Where's what Yaz?"

" My new wheelchair. You know the one I picked out of the catalogue yesterday."

"Oh no I knew I forgot to do something! I guess we can't go now." Sephiroth said shrugging his own shoulders. Yazoo looked like he was going to crumble into tears any second.

"Stop teasing him babe! You should be ashamed of yourself !" came a decidedly masculine voice from behind Sephiroth. Sephiroth started to laugh and stepped aside to let Cloud enter the room with Yazoo's brand new sparkling red wheelchair. " Oh my stars , it's exactly the one I wanted ! I would rather be able to walk again , but if I am going to be stuck in a chair at least it will be cool " Yazoo said practically bouncing in his bed. " Thanks for picking it up for him hun" Sephiroth said giving Cloud a quick kiss on the lips . " Ok the dark haired girl must be Tifa , Loz's girlfriend " Reno thought to himself.

" Holy jumping materia ! What are all of you people doing in this room at the same time? Out, all of you . Yazoo needs to go to the showers. " came the ever hyper voice of Yazoo's beloved ninja nurse. Yazoo rolled his eyes and stuck his tounge out at her. " I still say you're on crack! Can Reno take me?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at that. " Why him when you have three brothers here?"

Kadaj came to Yazoo's rescue " Chill big bro, I'm sure Reno won't take advantage of him , and besides , I don't know about you or Loz , but I ain't looking at his junk!" Loz nodded in agreement.

Sephiroth looked at Yazoo " Ok but behave yourselves" . Reno just winked " Don't worry , I'll take real good care of him ." Cloud burst out laughing ." That's exactly what he is worried about !" he said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

" Oh ,ha ha ha, very funny!" Yazoo said crossing his arms and turning back to Yuffie, " can he or not?" Yuffie walked over to Reno and smacked him up the side of the head.

" What the hell was that for Yuffie!?"

She put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot" That for just incase you get any perverted ideas about you and your boyfriend in the shower ! He goes in , you stay out! Got it!?" She turned and stomped out of the room again. Sephiroth watched her leave and shook his head. " Yes Yazoo I believe she is on crack.

After a wet Yazoo and a dry Reno returned to the room after Yazoo's shower, Yuffie came in to change Yazoo's dressings , Rufus was with her . After he was satisfied that Yazoo's wound was properly dressed and safe from infection, Yazoo was approved to go on his outing.

"Where do you want to go Squirt ?" Loz asked " Anywhere but here"came the relieved answer from Yazoo.

" May I make a suggestion?" Tifa spoke up.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Yazoo goes for an outing

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

Tifa's suggestion, in everyone's opinion was a fantastic one. After Yazoo was dressed in comfortable clothes and sat aboard his brand new wheelchair everyone proceeded to the elevator. When they arrived downstairs, Loz, Tifa , Kadaj and Elana walked out the doors and down the parking lot to Loz's car. Sephiroth suggested Reno and Yazoo go with him and Cloud in his large double cab pick-up. " I gave Cloud the truck this morning to go get your chair , and came to the hospital with Loz, Kadaj and the girls. " Sephiroth said as Cloud pulled up out front. Cloud hopped out and helped Sephiroth get Yazoo settled in the passenger seat of the back cab. He tossed Sephiroth the keys and climbed into the front passenger seat while Reno sat in the back next to Yazoo. " Wow this is a nice truck !" Reno said , noting the spacious interior. Yazoo nodded . " We tour alot for races and stunt shows in the summer when school is out. Seph needed a truck big enough for our bikes and Me and Kadaj. Loz usually drives himself " Yazoo explained.

Sephiroth folded Yazoo's wheelchair and put it in the back of the truck and climbed aboard

" Ready to go kiddo?"He asked starting the engine . " Yes ,but Is my wheelchair gonna be ok back there? " Yazoo asked a little worried , I don't want the paint scratched ". Sephiroth laughed and gave Cloud a knowing look. " It's fine. Cloud had the foresight to place a blanket in the back to rest it on , and it is strapped down , so stop worrying Princess" .

They arrived at the Central Zoo 20 minutes later and met the others out front.

"Where would you like to go first Yazzy?" Elana asked as they all gathered. " Hmmm maybe the lion enclosure, if that's ok with everyone else?"

Sephiroth bent down in front of Yazoo , " sweetheart , this is your first outing . it is up to you where we go ok." Yazoo nodded " ok Lions it is , then the monkeys , then we will see what happens after that ". Reno took hold of Yazoo's chair and they all headed off towards the lion cages.

Once they were finished there they headed off towards the monkey house. Reno and Yazoo followed behind everyone else this time. Yazoo reached back with his right hand and touched Reno's hand to get his attention. " Can I tell you something Reno without you being offended?'' Yazoo asked sounding a little insecure. Reno stopped pushing Yazoo and set the parking break on his chair. He walked around and squat down to Yazoo's eye level

" Yea sure Dollface , what's up?" Yazoo instantly blushed and looked down " I really liked it when Yuffie called me your boyfriend " he said quietly . He was afraid Reno would not feel the same way about him as he did about Reno.

Reno was extremely happy to hear this " You did huh?" Yazoo nodded but couldn't look Reno in the eye. Reno smirked "I have news for you , Dollface...I did too."

Reno leaned in and captured Yazoo's lips in a passionate kiss. Yazoo opened his mouth for Reno's exploring tounge and moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Reno's neck to encourage him to deepen the kiss , which Reno happily did. Their tongues were doing a dance that had their heads spinning and finally they had to break apart for air, both panting.

They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up to see six pairs of eyes looking at them . " When you guys are finished playing tonsil hockey we can continue on with our day " Sephiroth said laughing at Yazoo's blush. " Aww you're just jealous that it was them and not you and Cloud " Kadaj teased . It was Sephiroth's turn to blush.

Reno stood up and went to the back of Yazoo's wheelchair to unlock the break . " Yea, I can't help it if I rock Dollface's world" he said pushing Yazoo over to the others . Yazoo said nothing and hid his face behind his right hand.

They continued with their tour of the zoo, and went to a restaurant for dinner before returning Yazoo to the hospital by the 6 o'clock deadline . Rufus came into Yazoo's room, to check on his young patient , just as Reno and Sephiroth were helping him into bed . Loz, Kadaj and the girls had gone straight home. " Did you enjoy your day out Yazoo?" he asked as he took Yazoo's blood pressure.

" Yes I had a wonderful day . It was so nice to get out of the hospital for a while."

" Some parts were better than others " Cloud said with a grin from the other side of the room . "Shut-up Cloud " Yazoo said blushing and shaking his cast at him ,but laughed at the joke.

" Well I'm glad you did . And you are happy . That's a good thing", Rufus said , removing the blood pressure cuff from Yazoo's right arm. " If you continue with the progress you are making you may be able to go home in 2 weeks , and come back for physio as an out-patient", Rufus said heading to the door . " I'm off now , I will see you tomorrow" " Goodnight " Yazoo called to Rufus's retreating back.

Sephiroth and Cloud left shortly afterwards , leaving Reno and Yazoo alone . Reno leaned in and captured Yazoo's mouth in another passionate kiss . " I've been wanting to kiss you again all afternoon Dollface ." he said not giving Yazoo a chance to respond before attacking his mouth again. " Yazoo moaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through Reno's trademark ponytail. He pulled Reno in closer and soon they were both panting for breath. Reno pulled back and stood up.

" We gotta stop baby. I am getting nasty ideas and you need your rest." Yazoo couldn't hide his disappointment . " I don't want to stop. I've never been kissed like that before , and it ...it feels really good ." Yazoo said blushing.

Reno looked at Yazoo in surprise " Really?! You have never been kissed like that before ?"

Yazoo shook his head . " Well for someone so inexperienced , you are very good at kissing "Reno said in amazement. " Yazoo smirked and lied back on the bed , " That's cause I have a good teacher " he said curling a finger to indicate that he wanted Reno to come closer. Reno happily complied and leaned in to thoughly kiss Yazoo again.

" AHEM! this is a hospital , not a brothel Reno . Out " came a voice from the doorway.

" Aww Cissnei! You ruin everything ya know that!" Reno said pulling away from Yazoo and standing up. " I can't believe we are related! " Reno said laughing.

" It's not my fault my mother and your mother are sisters ! " she said grabbing Reno by the arm and escorting him to the door " Goodnight!" " Yo don't I get to say goodnight to Dollface first? " he said grabbing onto the doorpost.

Cissnei laughed , " wasn't that a goodnight kiss I just walked in on?"

Reno Walked back over to Yazoo " No that was a " _God you are hot_ " kiss. This is a goodnight kiss " he said bending down and giving Yazoo a quick but passionate kiss on the lips .

" See you tomorrow Dollface " Reno said standing once again. Yazoo laughed at the antics of the cousins . " Goodnight Reno " he said as Cissnei once again dragged Reno out of the room.

When she returned Yazoo studied her face as she went about hooking him back up to an IV and checking his bandages to make sure they were still ok after his outing. It was then that he noticed the family resemblance .

" So you are Reno's cousin huh?" he asked out of curiosity. Cissnei nodded as she fussed with Yazoo's sheets. " Yes , but sometimes it's hard to believe we are related at all " she said laughing . " He is so loud and silly all the time , and I am very quiet and try to follow a stern routine . I follow rules , and he seems to think they were made to be broken . About the only thing we have in common , other than our mothers ,is our red hair. and that's not even the same color red ." she said laughing. Still though , he is my younger cousin , and I absolutely adore him. " Can you tell me more about him? What he likes , what he doesn't like , his favorite color , stuff like that?" Yazoo asked with a smile that Cissnei couldn't resist .

" You seemed to know him well enough tonight " she teased. " Yea , but I want to make him as happy as he makes me" Yazoo said, as he got comfortable in his bed.

Cissnei was happy to tell him anything he wanted to know . She believed Reno deserved happiness, and Yazoo was the one to provide it.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Yazoo gets some good news

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Over the next 2 weeks Yazoo worked extra hard at physio. When he wasn't at physio he was on outings with his family and Reno. Their relationship was steadily building into something more serious as each day passed. Rufus had been pleased at how well well Yazoo had progressed and how much he had healed. His cast had been removed earlier in the week and Yazoo had learned to get in and out of his wheelchair by himself. He was also able to wheel around on his own, which gave Yazoo a little more freedom. That didn't stop Reno from tending on him hand and foot when he was around.

Yazoo was just finishing up getting dressed when Reno walked in " Good morning Dollface. Are you ready to go to the movies with me this afternoon?" Yazoo finished pulling his shirt down over his head and opened the privacy curtain he had hauled around his bed. "Where is everyone else , aren't they coming with us?"

Reno shook his head " Nope . It's just you and me Baby. I asked Sephiroth last night if we could go by ourselves today. You know, kinda like a _**real**_ first date . He said yes so it'll just be us."Reno said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Yazoo smiled at him " Yea it's hard to sneak kisses with my brothers around . They pick on me too much for it. " he said with a frown. " I am looking forward to it , but Sephiroth and I have a meeting with Vincent this morning. I am not sure what it's about but I think I am getting fitted for my first prosthetic limb today.

Reno went to Yazoo's side and hugged him, " Are you kidding me ?! That's great! I can take you dancing!"

" Slow your roll there Champ! He has to learn to walk with it first" came a voice from the doorway. They looked up to see Sephiroth walk in." You ready for our meeting with Vincent this morning Kiddo?" he asked , walking over to Yazoo and giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

" yea, but I'm a little bit nervous." Yazoo said taking a shakey breath. " Why ? You have no reason to be nervous" Sephiroth said , wondering what his little brother was so worried about.

" What if they decide that my leg isn't healed enough , or it's not ready, or what if they say that I won't be able to get a walking prosthetic ? ...What if..." Sephiroth put a finger on Yazoo's lip to quiet him, and ran a hand through his hair, " Stop doing that to yourself Yazzy. Things are gonna be fine . Rufus already explained that your stump is healed better then they expected . You have nothing to worry about ok" Sephiroth said with a reassuring smile .

Yazoo nodded , feeling more secure. Sephiroth always knew what to say and what to do to calm him down. " Ok we better get going then" Yazoo said settling himself into his chair. " I'm gonna go do some _**REAL**_ volunteer work , so I will be free for our date this afternoon" Reno said bending down to give Yazoo a quick kiss on the lips." I'll see you later Babe. Love you"

"Yazoo returned the kiss. " I love you too Reno. See you this afternoon"

" Later Sephiroth " Reno said as he left the room. Sephiroth and Yazoo headed for the elevators. Sephiroth noticed how happy his baby brother had been the past 2 weeks ,and he knew a huge portion of Yazoo's happiness had been the firey redhead that had bumbled his way into Yazoo's life. He may have messed up big time with the flowers incident but he had somehow wormed his way into Yazoo's heart . In fact everyone in their small circle liked Reno. When Zack and Aerith had gone to visit Yazoo earlier the week Reno had been there telling Yazoo some kind of story about himself and his buddy Rude getting into some kind of trouble. Aerith instantly took a liking to him, simply because he had made Yazoo laugh. Zack liked him as well . Sephiroth was so grateful for his involvment in Yazoo's life . His brother deserved happiness.

" You two are getting pretty close aren't you?" Sephiroth said while they waited for the elevator to arrive.

Yazoo looked up at his older brother. " Yes we are. Is that ok?" I'm not doing anything wrong am I? I mean Kadaj and Elana have been dating for over a year and they hav..."

Sephiroth stopped Yazoo from speaking once more. " No Yazoo, not at all. I'm just glad to see you happy is all"

Yazoo sighed in relief. " Ok I just don't want you to be disappointed in me " he said as they boarded the elevator that had just arrived. Sephiroth bent down to look Yazoo in the face.

"Yazoo, you will never disappoint me like that. Your happiness, and that of your brothers is all that matters to me, got it?" he said giving Yazoo a tight hug. " I love you , don't ever forget that ok"

" Ok Seph, I won't . I love you too" Yazoo said returning the hug his brother had given him.

They arrived at the physio department and went straight to Vincent's office.

" Good morning Sephiroth, good morning Yazoo, let's get started shall we?" Vincent said opening his door. " I understand a certain someone has a movie date this afternoon".

The meeting was not only with Vincent , but also with a prosthetic specialist , who took a mold of Yazoo's stump . Yazoo was also measured and weighed. Yazoo was then given the news he had been waiting for. He would receive his first prostetic limb by the end of the week, and he would start working on the next phase of his recovery, learning to walk on it.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Reno and Yazoo go on a date.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Yazoo was very tired by the time he got back to his room after the meeting . He decided to lie down for a little while and get some rest before he went to the movies with Reno that afternoon. He didn't want to fall asleep in the theatre. Sephiroth made sure Yazoo was comfortable in his bed before leaving to go to the race park. He had re-opened it a week ago and they were still pretty busy , dispite Yazoo's accident.

Reno walked in an hour later . His heart melted at the sight before his eyes. Yazoo was sound asleep cuddled into " Red 13" as he had named the stuffed cat Reno had given him on the day of his surprise." I don't have the heart to wake him , but I have to if we are going to get to the theatres on time" Reno thought to himself. He walked over and gently kissed Yazoo on the lips. Yazoo soon began to stir and realized Reno was kissing him. The kiss soon became more heated , until they finally pulled away from each other, both panting and needing air.  
" I want to be woken like that more often " Yazoo said breathlessly, and giving Reno an evil grin.

"Well sleeping Beauty, I promise to kiss you awake every time I catch you napping when we are supposed to be going out on a date. Deal?" Reno said helping Yazoo sit up " Deal "Yazoo said smiling at him. " Let's get you ready " Reno said kissing him on the cheek . Soon Yazoo was ready and they were heading out of the hospital on theit first " official " date.

They arrived at the mall a little bit early so they did some shopping . Yazoo wanted some jeans and t-shirts , he was tired of wearing track pants . He had enough money saved up in his bank account that he could go shopping whenever he wanted he just hadn't bothered until now.

Reno wanted to buy him another Teddy bear but Yazoo refused , saying that he had too many as it was. So he decided to buy Yazoo lunch instead. They went to the food court, and Reno left Yazoo at the table while he went over to buy them lunch. While he was sat there , a group of boys roughly the same age as him ,were staring at Yazoo.

"Wow look at that , there's a transforming fag over there !" one of them shouted at Yazoo

" Hey Stumpy , lose something?" another shouted. Their shouts and comments continued until Yazoo bowed head, and for the first time in two weeks began to cry.

" Aww look, we made the baby cry!" another one of the boys shouted out , just as Reno was returning to the table with their lunches.

"Yazoo , Babe what's wrong ?!" He asked , seeing his boyfriend reduced to tears .

" I want to leave . I don't want to be out in public any more!" Yazoo said , fresh tears streaming down his face.

" Yaz what happened?" Reno demanded . Yazoo pointed to the group of boys who had been insulting him and Reno went over to confront them .

" So you like picking on defensless people huh. What the hell is wrong with you ?" He lost his leg doing something that you idiots couldn't do if you tried , because you can't train a bunch of monkeys to do stunts on motorcycles! "

Yazoo looked over and watch his boyfriend in action . A small crowd was forming to see what was going on. " You are nothing but a bunch of whiney cowards , picking on someone in a wheelchair . The next time I catch one of you idiots picking on someone I'm gonna re-arrange your face. Maybe it will make ya look better. Now fuck off !" The crowd that had formed began clapping for Reno and cheering him as he made his way back over to Yazoo.

" You ok now dollface?" He asked wiping a tear away from Yazoo's cheek . Yazoo nodded his head , but said nothing. Other people came over to Yazoo and told him not to worry about those jerks , and to just ignore them . He felt a little better , but he wanted to skip the movie for today. " Can we go somewhere else ? I just want to get away from this mall for a while. " Yazoo asked with a shrug of his shoulders. " Sure baby whatever you want , but those assholes are not getting away with this . " Reno said .

Before they left Reno tracked down a security guard and reported the incident . He pointed out the group of thugs to the guard and they were kicked out of the mall.

" Where do you want to go Dollface ?" Reno asked helping Yazoo into the passenger side of his car. Yazoo looked at him and shrugged ," I don't care, just get me the hell away from here " . Reno hated seeing Yazoo depressed , especially after he had been so happy for the last two weeks, but he was determined to cheer him up again. " I have an idea. " he said getting behind the wheel and backing out of the parking space they were in. " Do you trust me ?" Reno said winking at Yazoo. Yazoo gave Reno a dubious look " Why?" Reno took his hand and kissed it. " Just answer the question , do you trust me?" Yazoo giggled " Yes I do ". Reno pulled onto the road and headed in the oppisite way of the hospital. " You don't need to be back until 6 o'clock. That gives us lots of time" Reno said giving Yazoo's hand a squeeze.

" Where are we going Reno?" Yazoo asked looking out the passenger side window.

" You'll see "


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Warning Reno/Yazoo lemon alert ...at last!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It wasn't long before they pulled into the driveway of a medium sized bungalow, just outside of the city . More in the suburban district. It was in a slightly larger neighborhood than the one Yazoo lived in with his brothers. Their house was pretty big compared to this place , but it was a nice looking house. Reno got out of the car and went around to the passenger side back door and took out Yazoo's wheelchair. He helped Yazoo settle into it and pushed him up the driveway.

" Where are we Reno?"Yazoo asked looking around. " Welcome to my humble abode " Reno said as they reached the steps . " Oh crap!" This could be a problem !" Reno said as a look of terror came across his face . Yazoo started to laugh as he recognized the look from the flower incident and took pity on his desperately trying boyfriend " Nah I'll just hop up the steps on my foot , you drag the chair up behind me . No problem"

Reno leaned over and gave Yazoo a kiss before helping Yazoo to stand and balance enough to grab the hand rail and hop up the steps. Reno followed closely behind Yazoo to make sure he didn't fall , and helped him sit at the top. He then went back down and got the wheelchair.

They made their way into the house and Reno called out to his mother to see if she was home . He recieved no answer so he proceeded to the kitched and began hauling out ingrediants. " What are you doing Reno?" Yazoo asked following him into the kitchen and parking his wheelchair.

Your lunch was ruined at the mall , and I am sure you are hungry , so I'm gonna make us lunch. Then , I figured we could watch a movie in my room , if that's ok?" Reno said bustling around the kitchen .

" Sounds great" Yazoo said " anything I can do to help?" Reno kissed him on the cheek " sit there and look beautiful "

After they had eaten the sandwiches and garden salad Reno had made them for lunch , they went down the hallway to his bedroom . It was pretty big , and had a double bed in it. Reno helped Yazoo get settled on the bed , then went to his bookshelf to pick out a movie. Yazoo looked around the room. There was a meduim sized flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite Reno's bed , so he could watch it lying in bed. Below that was a bookshelf the held books on the lower shelves and movies on the top shelves. A blueray player was nestled on top of the bookshelf. There was a desk with a laptop set up on it in one corner and a wardrobe in the other corner.

Reno pulled a movie from the shelf and held it up for Yazoo's approval. Yazoo nodded and Reno put it in the blueray player , then joined Yazoo on the bed. They were watching the movie for about an hour when Yazoo rested his head on Reno's shoulder " Thanks for this Reno . I feel so much better now." Reno turned his head and kissed Yazoo. " You are welcome Babe," he said and proceeded to kiss Yazoo again. Soon the kiss deepened and Yazoo moaned into it, He wrapped his hands around Reno's neck and played with his hair.

Reno wrapped his arms around Yazoo's waist and brought him closer . They pulled apart both needing air , but Reno continued to lay little nips and kisses along Yazoo's neck and collar bone. He moved his hand farther up Yazoo's waist , underneith Yazoo's t-shirt. They slid farther down the bed until they were both lying down . Reno pushed Yazoo's shirt farther up his body . Yazoo moaned again and slid his own hand under Reno's shirt . They continued that way for a little while until Reno pulled back " Yazoo I need to know how far I can take this , cause pretty soon , I'm not gonna be able to stop."

Yazoo smiled at him " Who said I wanted you to stop?" he said . " Permission given Reno proceeded to remove Yazoo's shirt then his own . He pinched Yazoo's nipple , and gave it a slight twist , earning a moan from the silver haired beauty beneith him on the bed. He kissed his way lower on Yazoo's abdomin., stopping at the waist band of his trackpants. He looked up at yazoo seeking permission , ghosting a hand over the rapidly forming bulge in Yazoo's pants. He cursed his own jeans at the monent. Yazoo nodded and Reno removed the last of Yazoo's clothing . He wrapped his lips around Yazoo's erection and began to slowly move his head up and down , maintaining constant suction on it. Yazoo jerked his hips forward trying to feel more pleasure from Reno's mounth . He had never felt anything so good in his entire life. Reno let go of Yazoo with an audible pop. " Hold on baby , I want this to be good for you , but not to quick ok . I want you to enjoy your first time ok " Reno said moving up and kissing Yazoo on the lips again. He reached into his nightstand drawer, and withdrew a bottle of lube. " This is gonna make it easier on you Dollface. I need you to stay relaxed ok . It's gonna feel weird , and maybe a little uncomfortable at first, but it will get better ok"

Yazoo nodded his head in understanding and watched as Reno poured a little of the lube on his hands . He began kissing his way back down Yazoo's body again and once again took him in his mouth to distract him . He inserted a finger inside Yazoo's opening and Yazoo tensed at the feel of it . Reno let him go , " Relax Babe it will get better I promise. "

Reno began moving the finger in and out slowly as he took Yazoo's erection in his mounth again. He place a second finger in and began a gentle scissoring motion , to better prepare Yazoo for his first time . Pretty soon he had a third finger inside Yazoo , who was by now writhing on the bed. Reno moved his fingers inside Yazoo looking for that magic spot that Reno knew would drive his lover mad . He knew found it when Yazoo cried out , his orgasm overtaking him . Reno swallowed the seman in his mouth , relishing it , then withdrew his fingers from his lover. " I love you Yazoo , but that was only the start , I am gonna rock your world baby", Reno said taking hold of Yazoo's softening member. He soon had Yazoo worked into a frenzy again. He quickly shed the remainder of his own clothing and poured some of the lubricant onto his own member. Reno rolled Yazoo onto his hands and knees.

" I want this to feel good for you Yazoo. This is the easiest position for your first time " reno said positioning himself behind his lover. " Please Reno I need you, Yazoo begged .It felt so good what you did , I want to feel that again"

" This will feel better, baby"

Reno slowly pushed himself inside Yazoo , giving him a chance to adjust. Yazoo was very uncomfortable at first , but soon the pain subsided and he shifted his hips experimenatally . A jolt of pleasure ran up his spine and he cried out . Reno took that as his sign to proceed and began a gentle rhythm, of pulling in and out, soon his thrusts began to speed up, and before long he was slamming into Yazoo. He shifted slightly and knew he had found Yazoo's sweet spot when Yazoo screamed in pleasure " Again Reno ! Do that again!" He was more than happy to comply . He reached around them and took Yazoo's erection in his hand , pumping in time with his thrusts , sending Yazoo over the edge . He came all over Reno's hand and the bed. Reno slammed himself deeper and came inside his lover.

He gently removed himself from Yazoo and they both fell forward on the bed , neither caring that they were lying in a pool of rapidly cooling seman. " That was ...wow" Was all Yazoo could say staring at the ceiling . Reno looked over at him " Are you ok?'

Yazoo rolled onto his side facing Reno" I love you Reno. Thank-you . I feel better than ever"

Reno ran his fingers through Yazoo's hair " I love you too Dollface "


	31. Chapter 31

A/N See previous chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

After cleaning themselves up and getting dressed Reno stripped his bed and threw his blankets in the washing machine. " Want to go for a drive Babe?" he have about an hour and a half before you have to be back at the hospital" Reno said bending down to give Yazoo a kiss.

" I'd like that , but where will we go?" Yazoo asked re-adjusting himself in his chair. Reno thought for a moment , "How about the park. They have a duck pond and trees , and it's really nice there" Reno said pushing Yazoo towards the door.

Just before they reached it , a lady with red hair opened the door and walked in. " Oh you're home early Mom" Reno said walking over to take the grocery bags from her hands.

" Yes . I took the afternoon off . Who is this handsom little man. Is this the famous Yazoo you have been talking non-stop about?" She said looking in Yazoo's direction. Reno had gone to the kitchen to put away the groceries his mother had brought in . " Yea it is , he called out"

" Hello Mrs. Sinclaire, it's very nice to meet you " Yazoo said extending his hand to her.

"Oh please, my name is Silvia, please call that ok. It nice to finally meet the boy my Reno is so hung up on. " she said giving Yazoo a smile. " Have you been released or are you out on a day pass?"

" He's out on a day pass, we have to be back at the hospital before 6. I was just gonna take him to the park." Reno said returning from the kitchen.

" Oh that's too bad , I was hoping you two could stay for supper. " Silvia said taking off her jacket and hanging it in the hall closet. " When are you getting out of hospital Yazoo?"

" After I learn to walk on my new prosthetic leg I am getting. I should have it by the end of this week . I will be learning to walk on it next week . So hopefully I can get out the following week" Yazoo said, tapping a finger on his chin , thinking

" Oh that's wonderful. You will have to join us for supper when you get out . " Silvia said , heading for the kitchen. " Go enjoy your visit at the park Reno"

" Thanks Mom. My blankets are in the washing machine . I spilled cola on them while we were watching a movie in my room " Reno said once again pushing Yazoo towards the door.

" Yea right Reno . I wasn't born Yesterday! " Silvia said teasing the boys before they left.

"MOM! " Reno called back turning red in the face . Yazoo just giggled at the comment.

" I'm just teasing you !" Silvia said returning to the living room , " but from that blush I would say I hit the nail on the head didn't I ?" Reno looked at Yazoo , who only shrugged his shoulders , he then looked back at his mother " Well what did you expect ? Look at him . Isn't he the hottest piece of tail you ever saw!?"

"RENO!" Yazoo said ,his hands flying to his face to hide his own blush . Silvia just laughed at the two of them and scooted Reno out of the way . She bent down and gave Yazoo a hug , "I'm sorry sweety . I just love to tease Reno."

Yazoo took his hands from his face and returned the hug. " It's ok . I should be used to Reno's silliness by now " Yazoo said laughing.

" Yea Yea Yea , " Reno said rolling his eyes and laughing . " Can we go to the park now Dollface ,before it's too late?" He said pushing Yazoo towards the door. "It was very nice to meet you Silvia" , Yazoo called back as Reno pushed him out the door.

After helping Yazoo down the steps and into the car, Reno loaded his wheelchair into the backseat . He got behind the wheel and backed out of the driveway. " Are you enjoying your day out Babe?" He asked reaching over and taking Yazoo's hand again.

Yazoo smiled at him " Yes . It's been a wonderful day for the most part . I am not even upset about those idiots at the mall anymore " he said looking out the car window again.

They arrived at the park in 10 minutes and Reno helped Yazoo out of the car and into his chair.

They were travelling through the park enjoying the sunshine on their faces , the wind in their hair, and the sights around they .

Reno wheeled Yazoo to the edge of the duck pond. He set the park brake and walked over to a vending machine set up next to the pond. It dispensed duck feed . Reno picked up one of the bags that was provided with the machine, and placed it under the shoot. He deposited the required amount of money into the machine and returned to Yazoo with a bag of duck food . He then got one for himself. There was also two swans swimming in the pond. Yazoo threw a handful of food to the ducks that had gathered around his chair, knowing they would be fed. Pretty soon the swans were there as well. One of the swans nipped Reno on the finger earning a laugh from Yazoo.

All to soon it was time for them to leave. They deposited the paper bags in the recycling bin and exited the park.

On the way back to the hospital Yazoo looked over at Reno" Thank-you . I really enjoyed myself. I can honestly say this was truely the best day of my life "

Reno took his hand " Mine too Dollface , mine too"


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Yazoo's prosthetic has arrived.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Friday morning Yazoo was woken up by a very excited Yuffie practically hopping into his room.

" Get up and get dressed! I just got off the phone with Vincent ! Your prostethic is here!"she said hauling the curtain out from around Yazoo's bed. Yazoo bolted upright in the bed.

"Yuffie! What is you malfunction!?" You scared the daylights out of me!" he said laying a hand on his chest. " I swear to God you are definatly on crack Ninja Nurse!"

" Sorry " Yuffie said passing Yazoo a hairbrush , " get yourself dolled up. Your older brother is on his way in to help you and that weirdo boyfriend of yours will be here any second too."

" Who are you calling a weirdo, you space cadet?" a voice came from the doorway. Reno walked into the room and over to Yazoo's bedside. " Good morning Dollface." he said kissing Yazoo on the cheek.

" Did you hear the good news ? My prosthetic is here! " Yazoo said running the brush through his hair and quickly gathering it into a high ponytail.

" I know Babe . Vincent called me this morning. Sephiroth and I are going to be with you for your physio session today. We are going to help you balance while Vincent makes sure all the adjustments are proper.

" What would I do without you ?" Yazoo said pulling Reno down for a kiss.

"You would still be sad and impossible to deal with " Sephiroth said from the doorway.

After helping Yazoo to get dressed and ready for the day, the three set off for the physio therapy department where Vincent was waiting for them.

" Are you nervous Yazoo? " Vincent asked, coming over to greet them.

"Yes , but in a good way. I am looking forward to this even if it scares me." Yazoo said a nervous smile on his face.

" I know , and totally understand " Vincent said leading Yazoo , Sephiroth and Reno over to a different part of the physio therapy department. There was a set of parallel bars that ran over a long rubberized mat.

Vincent showed Yazo the proper procedure of putting on his prostetic limb. Once Yazoo had practiced a few times , Vincent wheeled him over to the bars. Sephiroth and Reno stood on either side of Yazoo and helped him into a standing position. Yazoo grabbed the bars and took his first shakey steps since his accident three weeks prior.

" This feels weird Vincent " Yazoo said , unsure of himself.

" I'm sure it does , but it will get better ,I promise." Vincent said giving Yazoo a reassuring smile

Yazoo started to laugh at Vincent's choice of words , as they were they exact words Reno had whispered in his ear earlier the week , just before they had made love for the first time.

As his body was racked with a fit of laughter he lost his balance and fell. Reno and Sephiroth rushed to his side.

" Are you ok Yazoo?' Sephiroth asked picking his little brother up and brushing him off .

" Yes , I just found Vincents choice of words funny" Yazoo said laughter bubbling in his voice. He then turned to Reno, giving him a knowing smile, " Didn't you Reno?" he asked beginning another fit of laughter.

Sephiroth looked at Reno as he broke in a fit of laughter as well. " Yes indeed Dollface!"

Sephiroth looked at the two laughing teens , wondering what was going on .

" Do I want to know the background story behind this silliness Yazoo?" he asked in amazement.

Yazoo composed himself and looked at his older brother. " No you really don't " he said as another fit of giggles took hold of him.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. " I'm sorry I asked" . He suspected what the two were talking about and made a mental note to talk to Yazoo about it later.

Once the laughter was died down Yazoo began his walk back to the other end of the bars. Although he found the prosthetic a little awkward at first within an hour or so he was getting used to it.

" Yazoo I want you to sit down for a while now . I don't want you pushing yourself too hard and over doing it on your first day ok" Vincent said as he brought Yazoo's wheelchair over to him . " You can only stand on your new leg for a total of 2 hours a day to start. You can build it up slowly so long as you are comfortable . You must be careful not get blisters on your stump too . Is that understood?"

" Yes Vincent " Yazoo said flopping into his chair" that was some workout!"

" How did you progress on your first day?" came a voice from behind Vincent .

" Oh hi Nero. I did pretty good as far as I can tell " Yazoo said with a smile , " How are you doing?"

"He did excellent!" Vincent said going over to hug his son ." We were just going to break for lunch"

" Then my timing is perfect" Nero said smiling behind his mask. " I was just bringing lunch to you dad , I was hoping we could eat together today. Yazoo and his family are welcome to join us if that's ok with you dad?''

" It's fine with me , What do you say guys ? We all have lunch together?"Vincent said turning to Sephiroth , Reno and Yazoo.

" Sounds fine except for one thing. How are we all gonna fit in your office ?" Sephiroth said with a laugh. " I suggest we all go to the cafeteria."

" Yea that's a great idea " Yazoo said looking at his older brother . I am sick of hospital food anyway "

The group made their way to the cafeteria to get lunch . Nero, Yazoo ,and Reno were getting along quite well. Sephiroth noticed the look on Vincent's face as he watched Nero interacting with the other two teens.

" You ok Vincent?"

" Yes I'm just glad to see Nero making friends. He has been picked on most of his life for having to wear that mask. He finds it hard to make friends with people .The only true friend he had up until now was Shelke " Vincent said , smiling .

Sephiroth nodded . " I hear ya, Yazoo is like that too. After Mom and Dad were killed he withdrew for a very long time. He wouldn't even speak. It's thanks to my friend Zack's fiance Aerith , that he emerged from his shell" Sephiroth said smiling at the three teenagers. " Now he is still incredably shy , but he is getting better"

They looked over again as a peel of laughter errupted from the three of them. "I think they will be great friends " Sephiroth said taking a sip of coffee.

" I believe you are right " Vincent said taking a sip from his own coffee cup.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Sephiroth has " the talk " with Yazoo , and Yazoo gets out of hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Later that night , Sephiroth and Yazoo were alone in Yazoo's room . Sephiroth helped Yazoo with his bedtime routine , and sat on the end of his bed.

" Yazoo I need to speak with you about something " Sephiroth said sounding very serious.

Yazoo layed down his tablet and looked at his older brother. The only time he sounded like this was when he was angry or upset. " What's wrong Seph?"

Sephiroth gave his younger brother a stern look, not quite knowing how to broach the subject. He figured the best thing was to dive right in." Yazoo, have you had sex with Reno?"

Yazoo paled and bowed his head.

"I'll take that as a yes then . Yazoo I am not angry at you for taking that step in your relationship with Reno . God knows your brothers have been sleeping with their girlfriends for over a year. I just want to make sure you know what you are doing. " He reached over and used a finger to tip Yazoo's head back up to look him in the eye" I don't want to see you getting hurt"

Yazoo looked at his older brother and nodded" He was very gentle Sephiroth. He didn't hurt me at all. In fact now I understand why you are a screamer. It feels really good "

Sephiroth turned a bright red " I don't scream Yazoo!" he said turning away from his brother to hide his blush" besides that's not what I am referring to , you little scamp"

Yazoo laughed at his brother's discomfort " I'm sorry Seph. I know . You were referring to emotionally. Please don't worry . Reno treats me really good . He makes me happy ."

Sephiroth turned back to face Yazoo " Then that's all that matters. I just want you to be safe and happy , that's all. I love you kiddo" he said pulling Yazoo closer to give him a hug.

Yazoo returned the hug. " Thanks for looking out for me Sephiroth "

" That's what big brother's do" Sephiroth said releasing Yazoo and standing up. " I better get going before Cissnei comes in here and tears a strip out of me. Goodnight kiddo ."

" Goodnight Sephiroth , and thanks" Yazoo said settling down for the night.

* * *

The next morning Yazoo's brothers had gathered in his room . They were discussing Kadaj and Yazoo's upcoming birthday event. Their birthday was one week away and Yazoo was hoping to be released from hospital by then.

" I want to invite Nero if that's ok" yazoo was saying when Rufus walked into the room .

"Invite Nero to what?" he asked walking over to see Yazoo.

" Our birthday is next week "Kadaj said , " we are planning a party , but we want to make sure Yazoo will be released by then."

Rufus nodded his head " Well judging by what I was told by Vincent Valentine this morning, Yazoo did incredibly well yesterday , so I don't believe that will be a problem ."

He then turned to Yazoo "I see you are wearing your prosthetic . Did Vincent tell you to take it easy?"

Yazoo nodded and sat up a little farther in the bed . " I know I am only allowed to be on it for a total of two hours starting off "

" Good , how does your stump feel . Any soreness or blistering?" Rufus asked looking closely at the prosthetic .

" No not at all " Yazoo said bringing his leg up and removing the prosthetic , correctly guessing that Rufus wanted to examine his leg. Rufus examined Yazoo's leg closely, pleased at what he saw.

" That's wonderful. Well how would you like to go home ?" Rufus asked looking the teen in the eye.

"Are you serious? " Yazoo asked trying not to get too excited.

" Absolutely. So long as you promise to take it easy and stay off your leg until you come back Monday for physio.'' Rufus said marking something on Yazoo's chart.

"I will make sure he does "Sephiroth said winking at Rufus "Right Yazoo" He said giving Yazoo a look that left no room for arguement.

Yazoo was trying very hard not to bounce up and down like a child , but he was very excited.

"I promise I will be good , just let me out of prison for goodness sake! " Yazoo said laughing

Rufus watched carefully as Yazoo put his prosthetic back on . " Ok I will get the release papers signed" Rufus said as he walked out of the room

Yazoo couldn't believe his ears. He was actually getting out of the hospital . He was so happy he could cry. " I can't wait to see Reno and let him know . Weird that he is not here this morning"

" He is probably busy this morning" Loz said . " he has been shirking his duties to hang out with you "

Yazoo punced Loz in the upper arm " Shut-up Loz ! You can't say much . You have a stool at Tifa's snack bar worn to a grove from sitting there all day distracting her from her work!"

Loz rubbed his upper arm " Ouch Yaz ! That hurt!"

" Don't cry Loz " Yazoo said in a sarchastic tone .

An hour later the paperwork had been signed , and Yazoo was ready to leave . He picked out five of the teddy bears, including " Red 13", Reno had filled his room with . He let Kadaj pick one for Elana and Loz picked one for Tifa . The rest were donated to the hospital.

" I just wish I could have let Reno know I was leaving. I can't even reach him on his Cellphone Yazoo said " sounding disappointed.

" I will get a message to him" Tseng said walking into the room. " Are you ready to leave Yazoo?" he asked

"You bet I am " Yazoo said settling into his wheelchair. and heading for the door. " wait for the rest of us Sephiroth called , chasing after his eager little brother.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sephiroth pulled into the driveway of there home . He parked the truck and took Yazoo's wheelchair from the back. He helped Yazoo settle into it , just as Loz and Kadaj pulled in behind them .

" I had a ramp put in for you to make it easier for you to get in and out of the house " Sephiroth said following Yazoo up the driveway . Loz had his suitcase and he and Kadaj were trailing right behind them.

" Cool " Yazoo said , sounding like he was either tired or dissappointed. " I still wish Reno would message me back"

"Tseng said he would get a message to him so stop worrying ok" kadaj said catching up to his twin .

" I guess " Yazoo said just as Kadaj opened the door for them to enter the house .

What happened next left Yazoo reeling!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N This chapter is short , but I think it's cute . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

" SURPRISE!"

Yazoo nearly jumped out of his chair. There were balloons everywhere, and a huge " _**WELCOME HOME YAZOO**_ " sign . Elana , Tifa, Cloud, Zack ,Aerith ,and most importantly, Reno popped up from various hiding places in the living room.

Yazoo turned confused eyes to Sephiroth, Loz and Kadaj. " How did you know I was getting out?"

" After your session yesterday Vincent spoke to Rufus . They felt that because you were doing so well, it would be ok if you went home and came back as an out patient for physio therapy" Sephiroth explained." So while you were napping yesterday afternoon, we had a meeting and decided you could come home. I called Tifa and she arranged all of this"

" Gottch , didn't we Dollface ?" Reno said walking over and leaning down to kiss Yazoo on the lips and present him with a gift in a box roughly the size of a coffee mug.

" What's this ?" Yazoo asked accepting the gift.

"Open it . " Reno said standing back up.

Yazoo tore the wrapping paper off the gift and opened the decorative box. Inside was a colored glass figurine, mounted on a small round glass mirror, of a teddybear holding up a glass flower. Yazoo gasped" Oh Reno, it's beautiful!"

" I figured you wouldn't sneeze if the flower was glass " Reno said kissing Yazoo again." I love you Yazoo"

" I love you too, and thank-you" Yazoo said returning the kiss.

Loz put Yazoo's stuff in his room. Then everyone enjoyed and celebrated the fact that Yazoo was finally home.

They celebrated until the late afternoon , when Reno got a call from his mother. She was inviting Yazoo over for supper that evening and he was very happy to accept and they set off.

They arrived at the Sinclaire home just as Reno's mother was setting the table. " Hello Yazoo , I'm so glad you are finally out of hospital. I hope you like Pasta, Reno tells me you are allergic to seafood"

" Hi Silvia . Thank-you. it's sooooo nice to be out of there , and I am looking forward to a nice meal. It smells delicious!" Yazoo said setting the park break on his chair.

He and Reno had followed the same routine of Yazoo hopping up the steps again upon their arrival. Now he was inside and settled in his chair again , but he was getting the itch to stand and walk.

" Reno , would you help me up please? I want to sit somewhere other than this wheelchair" Yazoo said with a smile on his face.

Reno walked over and gave Yazoo his arm to hold onto until he could stand and balance . Yazoo then with Reno's help walked over to the table and sat on a chair.  
"Reno! Why didn't you tell me he had his prosthetic! That's wonderful!" Silvia said running over to hug Yazoo. " Congratulations honey. Now you stay right there . Supper is almost ready" She said returning to the kitchen.

After supper the boys went down to Reno's room to finish watching the movie they had started a week before. Yazoo started to blush at seeing Reno's bed , memories of the activities that had happened in that room , the week prior running through his mind.

" You ok Dollface?" Reno said joining Yazoo on the bed.

" Yes , just remembering last week is all" Yazoo said kissing Reno on the lips .

Reno returned the kiss with a firery one of his own. " You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself last time we were in this room " Reno said , an evil smirk on his face.

Yazoo looked Reno in the eyes , "I love you Reno. "

"Love you too Dollface " Reno said starting the movie.

By the time the movie was over Yazoo had fallen asleep. Reno left him there on his bed and went to call Sephiroth . He explained that Yazoo was asleep, and asked if it was ok for him to spend the night ; he didn't want to wake him up

" Yes that's fine Reno . Just look after him. Take his prosthetic off too ok" Sephiroth said before hanging up the phone.

Reno then informed his mother that Yazoo had fallen asleep and was spending the night. She was fine with it as well. Reno returned to his room and climbed in bed beside Yazoo, pulling a blanket up to cover both of them . He wrapped an arm around him and pulled Yazoo closer , kissing him on the cheek and whispering in his ear, "goodnight Dollface ".

Reno soon joined him in slumber.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N Cloud and Seph lemony goodness

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sephiroth and Cloud were curled up on the sofa watching a movie. They were the only ones at the house . Loz and Tifa were at her place for the night, and Kadaj and Elana were gone out on a date . Yazoo was still at Reno's. Sephiroth was hoping to hear from him soon , if not he was going to call his cell phone. Yazoo may have been released from hospital, but he still needed his rest.

Cloud leaned in over Sephiroth and began kissing and nibbling on his ear, something that drove Sephiroth mad with desire. He worked his way down Sephiroth's jawline to his mouth and took it in a passionate kiss. His hand ghosted up under Sephiroth's shirt to find a pert nipple. He rolled it between his fingers , earning a moan from his silver haired lover.

" Why don't we take this to your bedroom Baby ?'' Cloud said nibbling on Sephiroth's collar bone and rubbing the bulge forming in Sephiroth's pants.

" Hmm good Idea" Sephiroth said tilting his head to the side to give Cloud better access to his neck.

Suddenly the phone rang. Sephiroth growled and stood up marching over to answer it ," It had better be Yazoo or I'm gonna freak" He said as he reached the nearest phone . " Hello?"

" Hey Sephiroth , are you ok , you Sound out of breath?" came Reno's voice from the other end of the line ."

" I'm fine . Is Yazoo ok?" Sephiroth said unbuttoning his shirt while he spoke to Reno , he wanted to continue what Clound had started.

" Yes he's fine . In fact he is asleep. I really don't want to wake him . Is it ok if he stays at my place for the night? " Reno asked

" Yes that's fine so long as you take care of him. He can't leave his prosthetic on all night so please remove it ok"Sephiroth said unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans to relieve some of the pressure that had built up in them.

" Ok Sephiroth no problem " Reno said before hanging up.

Cloud had been watching Sephiroth removing his shirt and watched as he undid his jeans. He wanted to see more. As soon as the phone was out of Sephiroth's hand Cloud pinned him to the wall , kissing him deeply . Sephiroth opened his mouth for Cloud's questing tongue.

" That was some show Seph! I want to take you upstairs and watch you take the rest off" Cloud said turning Sephiroth towards the stairs ,and smacking him on his backside.

They entered Sephiroth's bedroom and Cloud shut the door , " Now baby , take it all off , slowly" Cloud said Sitting in a chair in the corner .

Sephiroth did just that , removing his pants, then his briefs. He sat on the bed with his legs spread and looked at Cloud " Like what you see?"

Cloud quickly removed his own clothing and pinned Sephiroth to the bed. He kissed him deeply and ran a hand down between Sephiroth's legs . He reached into the nightstand drawer and removed the bottle of lube and poured some in his hands. He reached back down between Sephiroth's legs to prepare him for penetration when Sephiroth stopped him .

" I want you to take me from behind " he said , passion and desire burning in his voice. Sephiroth rolled over on his stomach and spread his legs . Cloud nearly lost it at the sight .

He gently inserted a finger , the a second, and began a soft scissoring action. Pretty soon he had a third finger in and was questing for Sephiroth's prostate.

Sephiroth let out a deep moan of pleasure as Cloud's fingers ghosted over it .

" You ready Babe?" Cloud asked

Sephiroth spread his legs farther apart and lifted his hips in answer . Cloud buried himself to the hilt in his lover and soon set a heart stopping rhythm. The friction between Sephiroth's length and the blanket below him felt so good .Cloud hit his sweet spot with every thrust. He was soon matching Cloud thrust for thrust. They reached they orgasm together , Cloud rammed himself deeper into his lover and Sephiroth spilled his seed on the bed benieth him.

After they came down from their orgasmic high, Cloud gently extracted himself from Sephiroth and got a warm cloth to clean themselves up with. Sephiroth got up and took the top blanket off the bed and threw it on the floor to be laundered in the morning.

They climbed in bed and just cuddled waiting for Kadaj to come home from his date with Elana.

Kadaj came home an hour later and knocked on Sephiroth's door to let his brother know he was home .

" Ok Kadaj. Yazoo is staying at Reno's and Loz is at Tifa's . Did you lock the door?"

" Yes I did" Kdaj yelled heading down the hallway to his own room.

Cloud pulled Sephiroth in closer and kissed him on the cheek. " Go to sleep Babe. Goodnight"

Sephiroth rested his head on Cloud's chest " Goodnight Cloud". Soon both were fast asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Reno and Yazoo lemon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The next morning Reno's mother knocked on his bedroom door. Having recieved no answer she opened the door and peeked in . Reno was asleep on his back and Yazoo had his head on Reno's chest ; both were still sleeping soundly. She walked quietly over to Reno's side of the bed and gently shook him awake ." Reno wake up. " she said

Reno opened his eyes and allowed them to focus in the dim light of his bedroom . " Mom?" Is everything ok?"

" Yes hun , I just got called into work . I just wanted to let you know in case you were wondering where I went. There are leftovers in the fridge for lunch , enough for both of you. don't stay in bed too late . I will see you around 8 o'clock tonight ok?" Silvia said bending down to kiss her son on the forehead and run a hand through Yazoo's hair.

Yazoo almost purred and snuggled deeper under the blanket and tighter to Reno's chest.

"Ok Mom thanks . Have a great day. I'll see you tonight."Reno said wrapping his arms around Yazoo.

They remained that way for another couple of hours before Yazoo woke up in a panic." Oh my God! How long have I been asleep !? Sephiroth is gonna skin me!" Where is my leg?"

Reno pulled Yazoo back down beside him" relax Dollface . I called Sephiroth after you fell asleep last night. He knows you are here and he is ok with it. Your prosthetic is next to your side of the bed . So calm down ok Babe" Reno wrapped his arms around Yazoo and pulled him in for a good morning kiss.

Pretty soon the kiss deepened and became a very passionate kiss that left Yazoo's head spinning , and left him wanting more. Reno removed Yazoo's shirt and trailed little nips and bites down Yazoo's chest to his navel. He dipped the end of his tongue into the little grove and swirled it around before working his way lower. His hand ghosted over the edge of Yazoo's trackpants and in one swift motion Reno yanked them off . Yazoo was hard and leaking pre-cum already. Reno licked the very tip of yazoo's member . Yazoo shifted his hips , wanting to feel more of that wicked tongue on his aching erection . Reno worked his way back up and reached into his nightstand drawer. " Can't forget this " he whispered in Yazoo's ear as he cupped Yazoo's scrotem in his hand . Yazoo grunted and spread his legs , knowing where this was leading to , and wanting to feel Reno's fingers questing inside him.

Reno lubed up his fingers and pressed the first digit into Yazoo , slowly working it in and out . Yazoo was still incredibly tight, having only had sex once. Soon he had a second then a third in. He brushed his fingertips against Yazoo's prostate causing his lover to scream in pleasure. Reno withdrew his fingers and stood up removing the only piece of clothing, he was wearing, his boxers , having removed the rest before bed the night before. He poured more of the lube in his hands and gently stroked them over his own throbbing erection, trying deperatly not finish himself off before he could get inside his lover. Once he deemed himself slick enough not to hurt Yazoo , he took a breath to calm down. He the positioned himself between Yazoo's legs. Yazoo fisted his own erection , enjoying watching his boyfriend lubing himself up. He He placed one of Yazoo's legs on his shoulder and pressed himself deepinto his lover. It was not as difficult as the first time . Yazoo moaned in pleasure and shifted his hips , signalling Reno to begin . Reno pulled out and slammed back into his lover, hitting Yazoo's sweetspot , setting a mind blowing rhythm that had them both moaning and Yazoo begging for more. Yazoo's hands flew up over his head to grab the sheets, as Reno hit his sweetspot with every thrust, and Yazoo raised his hips to meet Reno , thrust for thrust. Reno reached between then and wrapped his hand around Yazoo's member, taking over where Yazoo had left off . Jerking Yazoo off with every thrust. He could feel Yazoo's groin tightening and knew what that signaled. He rammed himself in deep one last time spilling his seed against Yazoo's prostate , sending Yazoo over the edge. Reno watched as Yazoo came in spurts of seman splattering between them .

Reno bent down and Kissed Yazoo again , not caring about the mess they were both in " God I love you. " Yazoo looked up at him " I love you too Reno."

Reno withdrew from his lover helped him up and into the washroom . " We need to get cleaned up " Reno said starting to run a bath. Yazoo noticed the tub was big enough for the both of them to fit in.

"Join me "he said sliding into the tub when it was full. Reno looked down at his silver haired beauty. "I think I created a monster " he teased before sliding in and hauling Yazoo over to sit on his lap. He began kissing him again , and soon felt the stirrings of desire again. Yazoo moaned , signaling he felt the same way. He got Yazoo in a more comfortable position , and reached down between Yazoo's legs and started pumping his newly formed erection. Before long Yazoo was begging for more and Reno complied , positioning himself to enter his lover again. As he slip in Yazoo's eyes sprang open . Never had he felt such pleasure . The sentation of Reno's hands and the water had him drove mad . He began moving his hips in a back and forth motion setting the rhythm . Reno grabbed Yazoo by the hips and began thrusting into him while Yazoo bobbed up and down , ramming himself onto Reno's member over and over until he came again . Reno watced Yazoo's member spilling his seed into the water and spilled his own into his lover for the second time that day.

They cleaned up and Reno helped Yazoo back to bed. " That was so amazing" Yazoo said as he layed a kiss on Reno's chest before resting his head there. Soon they were both asleep again.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N Gonna try to clue this story up . It's getting too long

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

All too soon Monday morning rolled around and it was time for Yazoo to go to the hospital for physio. As Sephiroth drove him in Yazoo turned to his older brother with a question on his mind.

" Sephiroth , was " Velvet Nightmare" completely destroyed?"

" I'm afraid so Yazoo. Cid tried everything to get it up and running again. Why? are you planning on riding again?" Sephiroth said pulling into a parking space at the hospital.

"Yea if I ever can . I have been practicing walking all weekend and feel pretty confident." Yazoo said undoing his seatbelt and turning to Sephiroth," In fact I want to walk into physio today."

Sephiroth gave him a dubious look " Are you sure you can do that?"

" Yes and you will be right behind me with my chair if I get tired. Please? " Yazoo said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Sephiroth thought for a moment then got out of the truck . He helped Yazoo out and unfolded the chair . " Ok fine , but the second you feel tired or pain you park your butt in this chair got it!"

" Yes Sephiroth " Yazoo said turning and walking towards the front doors of the hospital. Sephiroth followed Closely behind." Yazoo, we are a half hour early , did you want to stop in and see if Nero is working and invite him to your birthday this weekend?"

" Yes please, and Shelke too. That way Nero has a few people he knows there." Yazoo said opening the door and walking inside.

Sephiroth noticed that Yazoo still walked with a noticable limp , but he was walking . His heart swelled with pride .Yazoo was definately surprising everyone with his determination, and he couldn't be happier to see his little brother out of a wheelchair , even if it was just temporary.

A few minutes later they reached the coffee counter. Nero looked up from filling the front display with pastries when he saw Yazoo _walking_ towards him , and came out from around the counter to greet him." Oh my God Yazoo! You are on your feet, so to speak ! That's fantastic!"

" Thanks Nero . Listen I am having a birthday celebration this weekend , well me and Kadaj. I was wondering if you and Shelke would like to come?"

" I would love to. I have never been invited to a party before . Thanks Yazoo" Nero said with a smile . " I will let Shelke know this afternoom when she comes in as well".

Yazoo gave Nero the details of the time and the address to his house . They had decided to have their party at home and have everyone in for a bbq. He was looking forward to it.

Sephiroth and Yazoo headed for the elevator. Yazoo sat in his chair on his way down to the physio department , but as soon as the doors of the elevator opened he was up and out of the chair again.

Vincent looked up to see him walking towards him .

" Well I'll be damned .You must have been practicing all weekend" Vincent said coming over to greet him.  
" Yea, whenever I got the chance" yazoo said , pride showing in his voice.

'' That's great , because this puts you three weeks ahead of schedule." Vincent said leading them to the back part of the physio department , where the beams were." You are way farther ahead than I expected you to be , and it means you will soon be ready for this " Vincent said going over to a box on the bench there. He opened it and presented Yazoo with another prosthetic. This one was obviously more advanced than the one he was wearing now. It had more flexability, and it was jointed very much like a real foot. Vincent helped Yazoo fit the new Prosthesis and then helped his stand on it for the first time . Yazoo began trying to walk on it . Vincent was right , he was going to have to practice .

After an hour or so , with a few breaks in between Vincent decided that Yazoo had been pushed far enough for one day and scheduled him for another session in two days. Yazoo took off the new prosthetic and put the first one back on .

When Yazoo was finished physio for the day , he told Vincent about the party at the house for himself and Kadaj the weekend and that he had invited Nero. Vincent told him that yes indeed Nero would be there .

" Ok see you in two days Vincent " Yazoo said sitting in his wheelchair. Sephiroth was just turning the chair when Vincent stopped him from leaving . " Hold on . You forgot something Yazoo" Vincent said passing Yazoo the box . " Take it home and practice walking . This is yours, because I designed it specifically for you "

Yazoo thanked Vincent and he and Sephiroth left the physio department .

"I forgot to tell you . We have an appointment with Rufus too." Sephiroth said pushing the call button for the elevator.' We are going up there right now"

Yazoo grumbled under his breath, and Sephiroth didn't quite catch what he said.

" What was that Yazoo?" sephiroth said as they boarded the elevator.

" I don't want to go up to that floor . "Yazoo said rolling his eyes.

" Why not ?" Sephiroth said as the doors opened and they exited the elevator again.

"Oh my god Yazoo!" Yuffie said glomping onto Yazoo and giving him a hug.

Yazoo gave Sephiroth a look that said it all, the dreaded _**Ninja Nurse**_.

" Hi Yuffie. Is Rufus around ? He wanted us to check in before we left today" Sephiroth said laughing at the look on his little brother's face.

Yuffie pointed towards the nurses' desk . Tseng was there talking to Rufus about another patient , when he noticed them and called them over . " How are you yazoo ?"

" I'm fine Tseng . Watch this . " Yazoo stood up and walked back and forth in front of the desk a few times before sitting back in his chair.

" That's very impressive " Rufus said looking up from the chart in his hand . " I want you to go easy though ok"

" I will Rufus . No worries."

" I'll make sure of that! Right Dollface?"

Everone turned to see Reno stepping off the elevator . He walked over and kissed yazoo on the cheek . " Hey baby. How was physio this morning?"

" Fantastic ! Got a new prosthetic."

Yazoo showed the new limb to everyone , then asked Sephiroth if Reno could come over after he was finished his volunteer work for the day.

" Yes that's fine . As well all of you are invited to our place this weekend for Yazoo and Kadaj's birthday celebration ." Sephiroth said looking at Tseng , Rufus and Yuffie.

They all said they would try their best to be there. Yazoo didn't even seem to mind the fact that Sephiroth had invited Yuffie. He was never gonna admit it , but the "Ninja Nurse" had wormed her way into his heart.

Sephiroth and Yazoo said their goodbyes after Rufus checked Yazoo's leg , and they set off for the elevator again ." I'll ride down with you" Reno said joining them . When they reached the front doors of the hospital , Sephiroth stopped so Yazoo and Reno could say their goodbyes.

" I'll see you tonight Reno "Yazoo said giving his boyfriend a hug. Sephiroth helped him into The truck and they headed home.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N almost done !

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The rest of the week was a blur for Yazoo. It was a routine of practice , practice and more practice , in addition to physio. Reno and he spent every free moment together they could get. Before he knew it Saturday had arrived and Yazoo was looking forward to seeing all his friends.

Kadaj came into his room, just as Yazoo was finishing getting dressed. " Which prosthetic did you want to wear today ?" Kadaj aske picking both limbs up from the floor amd sizing them up.

Yazoo looked over at his brother , " The new one please . I am wearing that one a lot more lately . It feels more real" Yazoo said accepting the prosthetic from Kadaj." I can't wait for everyone to get here this afternoon. " Yazoo said running a hairbrush through his hair .

" Me either , but in the meanwhile I am taking you out for breakfast" Kadaj said giving Yazoo a hug. "Then I am taking you shopping for your birthday gift . I haven't had the chance yet."

Yazoo smiled at Kadaj and nodded " Ok sounds like fun . I haven't gotten your gift either , and we do have a few hours before the party"

They went to a local restaurant and had a wonderful breakfast and the Kadaj drove them to the mall. They spent the next two hours laughing , and enjoying themselves. They bought gifts for each other and arrived back home to help decorate the back yard for the party.

Aerith and Zack had arrived already . Tifa , Elana and Aerith were putting up balloons and banners , while Sephiroth , Loz and Zack were getting the grills set up. Zack had brought his over , just incase they needed it. Cloud was inside , getting all the meats prepared to go on the grills and making sure the fridge was stocked with enough beverages for everyone.

Kadaj and Yazoo asked if there was anything they could do to help and were told to stay out of the way , so they went up to Kadaj's room to play video games until their quests arrived.

An hour later Sephiroth knocked on the door , " Boys come down. Your friends are arriving."

They went to greet their guests , and soon the party was started. Yazoo was delighted that Nero had made it , and he was making friends. He and Reno spent most of their time with Nero and Shelke. All the adults stood around talking while the boys and their friends either swam in the backyard pool or just hung out and had fun.

Pretty soon it was time for everyone to eat. There were hamburgers , hotdogs , salads , steaks and anything else you could imagine at a family bbq. Afterwards Kadaj and Yazoo opened presents . Just as they were thanking everyone Sephiroth spoke up. " Yazoo you are not finished opening gifts yet " . He presented Yazoo with a large box . Yazoo tore the wrapping off of it and revealed a brand new leather racing outfit. It was white leather , with red stripes down each leg, of the pants and each arm of the jacket. He looked up at Sephiroth and smiled,tears forming in his eyes. " I love it !"

" That's good cause it goes with this " came the heavy southern accent of Cid Highwind." sorry I'm late to the party but I had to go pick this little beauty up."

Yazoo turned around to face Cid and his eyes lit up. Cid was pushing a bright red racing bike towards Yazoo. It was in fact the same color red as his wheelchair.

" Happy Birthday kiddo . !"

Yazoo looked from the bike to all the members of his family. " But How? When?''

Sephiroth walked over and gave Yazoo a tight embrace" you are doing so well . You will be riding again in no time , so your needed a new bike " Sephiroth said kissing Yazoo's forehead. Kadaj and loz joined in the embrace.

" So we all chipped in and got you a new one Cloud said , walking over and kissing Yazoo on the cheek. " your brothers , Elana , Tifa, myself and Reno" Cloud said hugging Yazoo. " That's what families do"

Yazoo was overcome with emotion and couldn't thank everyone enough. He looked at Vincent for approval before he seated himself on the bike . Vincent nodded and Yazoo mounted the bike . It had been specially modified so he wouldn't need to use his prosthetic . Everything was on the other side. Unknown to Yazoo was Vincent had been working with Cid to help re-design the bike , to make it easier for Yazoo to use. He was both nervous and excited . " I want to start it !" he said looking at Sephiroth .

" Go ahead, but be careful "Sephiroth said taking Cloud's hand .

" I will." He turned the key and kicked started the bike . It roared to life and Yazoo whooped for joy. He very slowly started moving the bike back and forth getting used to how it felt. Pretty soon he was travelling a few feet on it , and then he was doing circles around the back yard .

He was expecting to wake up any second this was too good to be true . This had to be a dream. He was riding again.

He finally parked the bike , and joined his family and friends who had been watching him and cheering him on . He walked over to Reno and threw his arms around his neck . Reno kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear " I knew you could do it Dollface."

Yazoo kissed Reno back " Thanks to you. You gave me the courage not to give up . You and my family helped me , but you made my life worth living again Reno . I love you"

" I love you too Dollface" Reno said leaning in a giving Yazoo a kiss. They poured all the love they had for each other into that kiss, and Yazoo knew life was worth living.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

Epilogue

One year later.

Sephiroth was up in the observation area looking out over the race track . It was hard to believe that a little over a year ago Yazoo had almost lost his life on this very track.

Sephiroth thought back on the fear he felt that day . " Thank God you pulled through you little scamp. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." he thought to himself . He was do deep in thought he didn't hear someone enter the observation booth. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a set of lips kissed him behind the ear.

" You ok Babe?" Cloud asked turning Sephiroth to face him.

" Yes I was just thinking back to that day. I can't believe how much things have changed since then " Sephiroth said shaking his head.

Zack and Aerith had gotten married, Loz and Tifa were expecting a baby, so they got engaged . They had moved into their own place. Elana and kadaj were closer than ever and Reno practically lived at his place, spending every moment with Yazoo he possibly could. Cid had even hired the boy in the garage to help him out , as soon as he was finished his community service.

Cloud ran a hand through Sephiroth's hair and kissed him. "Come on Babe . The show is about to start . You don't want to miss it do you ?"

" Not on your life !" Sephiroth said heading for the door and down the stairs.

They ,along with everyone else, had gathered at the side of the stunt ring . There were ramps , and hoops set up everywhere . In the center of the ring was a giant ramp , that was desigined so the when the rider was airborn , they flew through giant flaming hoop . Kadaj and Loz were wowing the crowd with jumps and flips and other tricks . Suddenly an announcemnt was made for everyone to pay attention to the center of the ring . Somone came out and lit the giant hoop on fire . Kadaj and Loz were driving to the 2 smaller ramps on either side of the giant one where two other hoops were standing but they were not lit . Suddenly another rider appeared at the top of the ramp.

Reno appeared at Sephiroth's side " please tell me I didn't miss it!"

" No it's just beginning" Sephiroth said pointing to the mystry rider.

The rider travelled back and forth in the ring building up speed . Suddenly he turned towards the giant ramp flew off the end of it , flipping and flying throught the lit hoop, while Kadaj and Loz did the same on either side of him on the smaller amps. All three landed safely on the other side , sending the crowd into a frenzy.

The mystry rider parked his bike in the center of the ring and dismounted , removing his helmet, revealing long silver hair.

Yazoo waved to the crowd and bowed graciously, as it was the first time he had performed this particular stunt since his accident. He had been practising on a daily basis since he was given the go ahead to ride from Vincent . Pretty soon he was practising small jumps and slowly worked his way up to this . He walked over to where Reno and Sephiroth were standing and kissed his boyfriend.

" You gonna cheer me on at the race this afternoon ? " Velvet Nightmare 2" is gonna help me take first prize I hope" Yazoo said fixing his hair .

" You better believe it Dollface" Reno said bringing Yazoo in for a deeper kiss.

That afternoon Yazoo pushed the new bike to the starting line . He checked everything on the bike before hand to make sure it was all in working order. He mounted the bike and secured his helmet.

 _ **RACER START YOU ENGINES**_

The announcment came and Yazoo reved the bike's engine . The start pistol shot off and he flew from the starting line . He didn't think about the accident any more . He thought about how great life was . He thought about how lucky he was to have such a fantastic family . He thought about how great it was to have friends like Elana and Nero , and he thought about Reno.

He thought about the times they had made love , and how lucky he was to have this wonderfullly silly incredible man in his life. He smiled as he reved the engine again , taking the forth turn in the race.

He overtook two other racers and maintained the lead , winning the race. Reno met him at the finish line and swooped him into his arms for a congratulatory kiss. " I knew you'd win Dollface !" Yazoo returned the kiss with a firery one of his own. Yes Reno made life worth living.

His life had come full circle and he couldn't be happier


End file.
